Two Brunettes and A Silver Angel
by irmina
Summary: This is the story of the Kuran brothers, Kaname and Senri, and their beloved silver-haired Angel Zero Kuran. Yaoi, shota, Mpreg. KanameXZero, SenriXZero.
1. A Silverhaired Angel is Born

**Warnings: **yaoi, mpreg

**Disclaimer:** VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Silver-haired Angel is Born**

The Kuran household was filled with joy as they were awaiting the birth of another Kuran heir. Two brunette boys sat between their mother and father on the sofa belonged to their uncle, Rido Kuran, anxiously awaiting the birth of their cousin.

The older boy, Kaname, was 8 years old. He had silky shoulder-length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His calm expression masked the nervousness of his heart. He had been waiting for the arrival of his future mate for long 9 months.

The younger boy, Senri, was 7 years old. He had short light brown hair and light brown eyes. Though his eyes showed a bored expression, his heart said otherwise. It was doing flip-flop as the birth of his cousin and future mate was approaching. He couldn't help remembering the conversation he had with his mother and older brother five months ago.

_Juuri Kuran was reading a book in her bed when her two beloved sons came into the room. They crept to the bed and sat next to her. Juuri closed her books and regarded her sons with a smile._

"_Kaname … Senri … what a pleasure to have you early this morning. What can I do for you?"_

_Senri snuggled his head into his Juuris chest and looked up at her._

"_Mother … when is Shizuka having her baby?" _

"_I believe it's in five months. Why?" Juuri stroked Senri's brown hair gently._

"_Well, I can't wait to see the baby. Since Shizuka is beautiful and Rido Ojii-san is handsome, I think the baby will look beautiful, too." Senri blushed and buried his face into his mother's chest._

"_Of course he or she will be beautiful. It's your cousin, after all." Juuri smiled at her youngest son innocent comments and looked at her oldest son. "Don't you think so, Kaname?" _

_Kaname nodded, a happy smile adorned his face. "Of course. He or she will be my mate, so the baby must be beautiful."_

"_No! He will be mine!" Senri sat up and looked defiantly at his brother. _

"_Well, I'm the firstborn. So the baby will be mine." Kaname couldn't help teasing his cute brother._

"_Mother..!" Senri looked pleadingly at Juuri. "Can't the baby be mine? Is it true since Kaname is the firstborn then Shizuka and Rido Ojii-san's baby will be his?"_

_Juuri caressed Senri's cheek and looked lovingly at him._

"_In Pureblood Vampire society, it's natural that the firstborn will marry the first cousin."_

"_What if the baby will fall in love with me instead of Kaname? Will there be an exception?"_

_Senri tried to defend himself._

"_Well, I guess if that happens we will let him or her decide. But of course you will need Kaname's permission, since by right Kaname is the betrothed."_

_Kaname ruffled Senri's hair and kissed his forehead._

"_We'll see about that. Who knows he or she will love both of us equally. If that happens I don't mind sharing with you. As long as I will father the first child."_

"_Really?" Senri's eyes light up. He wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and gave a soft peck on Kaname's cheek. "Thank you, Kaname. You are the best brother."_

Senri smiled. He truly wished that the baby will fall in love with him.

"What are you smiling about?" Kaname couldn't help teasing his cute brother.

"Nothing." Senri posed his usual bored expression.

"You must be thinking about our conversation five months ago, don't you? Don't worry. I always keep my word." Kaname placed his right palm across his chest as if to reaffirm his promise.

Senri's usual bored expression was replaced by a tint blush on his cheeks. He gave a soft punch to Kaname's shoulder.

"Shut up!"

Kaname laughed. Haruka and Juuri were amused by her sons' exchange. Their laughing moment was put to a halt when Rido appeared at the doorway of the family room. His hair was messy and his mismatched eyes were tired, but a smile of happiness adorned his face.

"Please welcome our son, Zero Kuran, into the world."

Kaname and Senri ran to follow Rido to the master bedroom. Haruka and Juuri followed behind them. Shizuka was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard. A tiny baby swaddled in white silk linen was cradled in her arms. Her eyes beamed with happiness as she greeted her brother and sister-in-laws and nephews.

"Haruka… Juuri…Kaname…Senri… please welcome Zero Kuran into the family."

Haruka and Juuri stood by the bed while Kaname and Senri sat on the bed on each of Shizuka's side. The two brothers couldn't help admiring the beautiful baby.

"He's beautiful." Kaname said with adoration.

"He's an Angel." Senri looked at his silver-haired angel with so much love in his eyes. "He has the same beautiful silver hair as you, Shizuka."

"Thank you. Do you want to hold him?"

Kaname and Senri nodded and opened their palms next to each other. Shizuka placed the sleeping Zero gently in their palms.

Kaname caressed Zero's cheek and kissed his forehead. "You are truly beautiful, my Zero."

Senri kissed Zero's cheek and held Zero's tiny fist gently in his hand. "Welcome to the world, my beautiful Silver Angel."

The two Kuran couples smiled at the scene. They were looking forward to see the three boys grow up together.

_**to be continued**_


	2. Sleep in Heavenly Peace

Hi Everyone! I'm so happy that my first chapter was well received and got 19 reviews in two days. Thank you for all your kind words. They motivated me. Please enjoy the second chapter dedicated to all my first 19 reviewers: LuanRina, ben4kevin, ssyc, mpiedz, DreamsDragon, Treasons, JTFLAM, SonamySistah96, suzanne, Jojo-Hearts-YoohX3, Harco8059, KazeKirran, Cover1212, Amari-chan, Love332, TearfullPixie, Nightmarish Rose, Jiggary, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai.

To SonamySistah96: I will always be grateful to you for encouraging me to post my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaname, Senri, and Zero. I only borrow them from Matsuri Hino for my own pleasure.

**Chapter 2: Sleep in Heavenly Peace**

"WAAAAAA….! WAAAAAAA….!"

A piercing cry broke through the quiet afternoon at the Kuran mansion, awaking the two young purebloods sleeping peacefully in a bed next to the crib where the cry of a 6-month old Angel came from. The two young boys rubbed their eyes and sat up on their shared bed. Their eyes searched for baby Zero and instantly opened wide as they saw their beloved baby sat on the crib with one of his foot stuck in between the railings.

Kaname jolted up from the bed and within a second he was beside the crib. His long fingers carefully removed Zero's foot from between the railings. He gently picked up his beloved and cradled him in his left arm. He caressed Zero's silver hair tenderly with his free hand and brought his lips to Zero's ear to whisper tender assurance.

"Sshh… Love … I'm here with you. It's okay, Love."

"WAAAAA …! WAAAA …!" Kaname's sweet words and cradle didn't calm Zero.

"Maybe he's hungry." Senri said while getting off the bed and putting on his slippers. "It's been three hours since we fed him. I think it's time for him to feed."

Senri went to the mini refrigerator in the corner of their bedroom and took out a bottle of milk mixed with blood that Shizuka left before she went on a day trip with her husband and in-laws. He joined his brother, who was now sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard.

The crying Zero lied on Kaname's arm; the side of his head rested on Kaname's chest and his waist wrapped around Kaname's hands. Senri brushed the bottle's nipple at the corner of Zero's mouth. Baby Zero eagerly opened his mouth to receive the nipple. His small tongue greedily sucked the nipple and a loud gulping sound was heard throughout the silent room as Zero swallowed the light red substance. In less than five minutes the bottle was emptied.

"WAAAAAA …!"

Senri put the empty bottle on the night stand next to him and picked up his silver Angel from Kaname's hands. He gently laid Zero's stomach against his left shoulder and patted the baby's back with his right palm until a quiet burp was heard. Senri was about to cradle little Zero in his arms when a piercing cries started again.

"Ah, Angel, what's wrong with you? I already fed you and burped you yet you're still unhappy."

Just then Zero opened his tiny mouth. Kaname noticed a tiny fang cutting through Zero's lower pink gum. He smiled knowingly.

"I think he's teething. Look at his gum, Senri. His first fang is coming out."

"I see it, Kaname. Does it hurt? Is that why he cries?"

"I believe so. Imagine a sword cutting through your skin. The point of the fang is basically as sharp as that of a sword, so it surely hurt when it cut through the skin."

"You're right. What are we going to do now?"

"Well… I remember Shizuka saying when a baby is teething we need to numb the gum and give him something soothing to chew on."

Kaname knitted his eyebrows as if he was thinking. Suddenly his brown eyes lit up as he came up with a solution. Kaname brought his index finger to his mouth and pierced the tip of the finger with his sharp fangs until blood came out. He gently touched the corner of Zero's lips with his bloody finger and Zero eagerly opened his mouth. Kaname inserted his finger inside Zero's mouth and Zero greedily sucked Kaname's finger. Zero's wet tongue rubbed against Kaname's finger, causing Kaname to shudder from the pleasurable contact with his beloved. As if feeling Kaname's reaction, Zero opened his beautiful amethyst eyes and they met with Kaname's brown ones. They locked their gazes at each other while Zero sucked Kaname's finger. A jolt of electricity passed through Kaname's body as he felt the bond with his intended.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zero tilted his head to remove Kaname's finger from his mouth. A satisfied smile adorned his angelic face and his hands reached for Kaname.

"Ka… na…"

Zero's sweet voice called out Kaname's name for the first time, causing tears to flow down Kaname's cheeks. Keeping his eye contact with Zero, Kaname brought his face down to Zero's face and his lips tenderly met Zero's pink cheek. His fingers gently caressed Zero's silver hair as he professed his feelings.

"Zero, you make me very happy. I love you."

"Coo … coo…"

Zero laughed as if he understood Kaname's feelings and gently pulled Kaname's silky brown hair with his tiny hand. Both Kaname and Senri laughed. Zero's vampire hearing picked up the laughter of another boy sitting next to Kaname. He turned his head toward the boy and his free hand reached out to him.

"Sen… ri…"

"Angel!" Senri was excited Zero called his name and held Zero's tiny hand. "You just said my name."

Senri tightened his hug on Zero and kissed Zero's forehead. Feeling Senri's happiness, little Zero tightened his grip on Senri's hand.

"Coo… Coo…"

"Now that you're happy, can we go back to sleep?" Kaname asked little Zero.

Zero gave his most beautiful smile to Kaname.

"Sleep…"

Senri gently laid Zero in the bed. He lied down next to Zero and wrapped his arm around Zero's waist as if protecting him from harm.

"Sleep, my beautiful Angel."

Kaname kissed Zero's smooth hair and lied on the other side of Zero. He brought his head close to Zero's until their cheeks were touching and placed his palm on Zero's cheek.

"Sleep, my Love."

Little Zero smiled and closed his eyes. His two protectors soon followed. The three of them slept in heavenly peace.

TBC

As I was writing this, I imagine myself as Kaname and Senri taking care of Zero. He is such a sweetheart, anyone would love to take care of him.


	3. Zero's First Birthday

Happy Hew Year! I am happy to announce that now I have an editor, **SonamySistah96**. She read my story, gave input, and added a lot of things to my story. Thank you, my friend! This chapter is for you!

**Warning:** yaoi, SHOTA. Yes, starting this chapter this story is officially SHOTA. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Matsuri Hino owns VK and its characters. SonamySistah96 wrote the first two parts of this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Zero's First Birthday**

Senri woke up first that night his aqua eyes scanning the bedroom before he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Kaname wake up, tonight's the night," he said and nudged his older brother sleeping next to him. Kaname groaned but sat up slowly while running a hand through his sleep tousled hair. He yawned soundly and stretched.

"What are you going on about Senri?" he asked in a groggy voice as he struggled to keep his tired eyes open. Senri hit him lightly on the back to get him fully alert.

"Baka! Don't tell me you forgot that it's Angel's birthday! What kind of mate are you?" he said and got off the bed to go over to Zero's crib across the room. Kaname, at that statement, became wide awake and went to join his younger brother by the crib. He ruffled Senri's hair affectionately before looking at the sleeping baby before them.

"I didn't forget it, you know I'm not fully aware of things when I first wake up," he said and heard a soft chuckle next to him as a response.

Kaname gazed tenderly on the small form of his mate with a soft smile. No, he could never forget that tonight was the night of Zero's first birthday. It was also the night when he was to make a public announcement that Zero was his intended mate and would be marked as such. The older Kuran glanced at Senri from the corner of his eye. He hadn't been able to tell his brother that little detail about marking Zero. However, there was that small matter; how was he supposed to tell him? And the ceremony taking place within the next few hours were not helping his conscious.

Senri was oblivious to his older brother's inner struggle. Instead, he had his hand inside the crib and was gently stroking the baby fine silver hair on Zero's head. The small infant leaned into his touch and sighed contently. Senri smiled happily at the reaction and couldn't resist picking up the sleeping child and cradling him in his arms. That snapped Kaname out of his musings.

"Make sure you don't wake him up yet Senri. He was up all day crying from the teething almost every hour," the older pureblood warned and Senri just nodded.

"That's right, that's why you must be so tired Kaname. Giving Angel blood from your finger all the time must have finally taken its toll on you. Good thing his fangs are finally almost completely in. It's about time after almost a year huh?" he said and poked Zero's nose gently. Kaname smiled but then looked away. He really had to think of a way to tell Senri and quick before they had to get ready.

"Senri, uh, I have something I need you to know," he stated slowly and watched his younger brother give him his attention.

"Yeah?"

Kaname swallowed dryly.

"Well you see, tonight at the party I'm going to have to-," he started but they were interrupted by a knock on the door before Juuri Kuran stepped in with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello you two! I'm glad you're already up because we have to get you guys ready for the party soon. Also, I need to take little Zero-chan away for a while since Shizuka wants to bathe and get him ready as well. So look alive you two because tonight is a very special night for the little guy!" she said and moved into the room to take Zero from Senri.

The boy eagerly handed the baby to his mother and smiled when Zero was still asleep as he settled himself in the woman's arms.

"Right then, I will be going now and Kaname, I want you and Senri to get washed up, bathed, and come downstairs for further instructions. Ted hut!" she said and sweat dropped at the expressions on her son's faces. They thought she was crazy.

"Mom, we're not soldiers," Senri said in a matter-of-fact tone and Kaname nodded in agreement. The short woman huffed and turned for the door mumbling about how their deadpan personalities came from their father. The boys could also hear her cursing their father's existence as she made her way down the hall.

Senri laughed to himself at their mother's actions and proceeded to go to the bathroom and prepare.

"Come on Kaname, we don't have a lot of time. You can finish telling me what you wanted later. Right now we have to get ready for Angel's birthday," he said and disappeared in their bathroom.

Kaname sighed in frustration but began to get ready anyway. He was sure that this event wasn't going to go down well in the end.

**Line Break XD**

Elegant decorations lined the massive ballroom of the Kuran castle. The whole place was decorated in beautiful silver and amethyst colors in honor of Zero Kuran, the birthday boy. Servants and staff members were constantly on the move as they struggled to attend to all of the guests that had been invited to celebrate the momentous occasion, and also bring food to the buffet style tables that lined the walls.

Vampires of different statuses, power, race, and popularity entered the large area in crowds and groups then moved around to mingle. Everyone was particularly excited about this event. After all, it wasn't everyday that the King of their race's child had his first birthday. Also, the fact that no other vampire, save for close family, had seen the little bundle of joy added to the hustle all the more. All of the attending vampires wanted to get as close as possible to the balcony where the royal family would appear so as to get a good close-up look at the baby.

The only information that had been disclosed to the vampire race was that the child was male, blessed with the looks of an angel, and named Zero Kuran.

Well, all of the questions would be answered tonight when he was shown to the world for the first time.

Kaname and Senri stood at the top of a staircase and peeked downstairs trying their best to not be seen yet. They watched as guests arrived and servants ran rampant through the manor trying to get this, that, and everything else.

"Wow, Kaname there sure are a lot of people. Do we look alright in these outfits? I don't want to look stupid in front of everyone," Senri commented and looked between himself and his older brother. Both had on matching black suits. The only difference being Kaname had a red tie and he a blue one. Still, Senri wasn't particularly fond of the garments. He felt stuffy. His brother shrugged.

"We look fine Senri, besides, everyone's eyes will mainly be on Zero so don't worry so much," Kaname stated and motioned for his brother to follow him downstairs. Their mother had said that they needed to meet her in the dining room before the ceremony.

Some guests turned to look their way as the boys passed. Almost all of them bowed which was returned quickly as the two made their way to the dining room, which was, thankfully, one of the more deserted rooms in the castle. It was there that Kaname and Senri found their mother and father accompanied by Rido, Shizuka, and baby Zero who was wide awake and playing with his mother's long silver hair. Juuri turned to the two with a bright smile.

"Oh look at my two handsome sons! You both look drop-dead gorgeous! Haruka we so did good with having children," she squealed and hugged her husband who really didn't know what to make of the situation. So, he simply hugged her back and exchanged slightly confused glances with his sons behind Juuri's back.

Shizuka laughed at her best friend's antics and Rido smiled. His sister always was a bit…strange. He looked down at his wife who held their future and touched Zero's head lightly which resulted in the baby trying to play with his large finger. Kaname and Senri saw this and laughed despite themselves. They knew all too well how Zero loved to play with pretty much anything that came within an inch of his face.

Shizuka beckoned the two over.

"Are you both ready for the ceremony?" she asked and the two boys nodded.

"Yep," Senri chimed. "I can't wait for Zero's birthday to be celebrated. Tonight, everyone gets to see just how beautiful my angel is!" he said happily and the woman smiled at him.

"Indeed Senri-kun. What about you, Kaname-kun? Are you ready for the bonding ceremony?" she asked and the boy mentally flinched at the words, but nodded none the less.

"Yes, I'm very excited for it," he responded and saw his little brother looking confused next to them.

"Bonding ceremony? I thought this was just Zero's birthday," he said and Haruka actually chimed in to answer this time.

"Well, son, it is but it is also a pureblood tradition for the Kuran heir to be bonded to his intended on his first birthday. Therefore, Kaname must make a bond with Zero tonight," he said and everyone but Kaname missed the dejected look that seemed to glaze over Senri's bright blue eyes.

"Oh I see," was all he said and Kaname would have said something had Shizuka not risen.

"Well we shouldn't keep the guests waiting any longer. Let us have my darling son make his appearance!" she said happily and she and Juuri walked off with their husbands tailing behind.

Senri and Kaname were last to leave the room and Kaname looked at his younger brother with concern.

"Senri…are you alright with this? I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you, I just…didn't know how," he said carefully and watched his brother look at him, but his face wasn't sad. Rather, there was a smile there, but Kaname couldn't see the pain behind it.

"Nah, I'm fine with it Kaname. Actually, I don't mind. I understand the tradition so I think you should go ahead and do the bonding ritual. After all, as long as you father the first child, I get to share my Angel with you," he said and Kaname hugged his brother tightly.

"Thank you Senri! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said and the younger Kuran nodded then started pushing his older sibling along.

"Alright already, now go on and do the ceremony before I change my mind!" he said and Kaname raced off to follow their parents.

Senri, however, didn't go. As soon as his older brother was out of sight, his smile faltered and was turned into a pained frown. He made his way to the ballroom and stood back against the wall facing the balcony where his Angel, Zero, would be revealed. He saw his uncle Rido step up and call everyone's attentions, but Senri found that it was already getting painful.

He couldn't help but feel that Kaname was trying to take his Angel away.

**Line Break XD**

"Fellow vampires," Rido began. "Welcome and thank you for coming to this special occasion. As you all know, it's a tradition for the heir of the Kuran Kingdom to be blood bonded with his intended on his first birthday.

Today we will witness a blood bond ceremony between my son Zero Kuran, heir of the Kuran Kingdom, and his future mate Kaname Kuran, the firstborn son of my brother Haruka and sister Juuri Kuran. Please welcome my nephew, Prince Kaname Kuran."

Rido turned his head to his right and extended his right arm to his nephew. The young Pureblood Prince smiled and nodded to his uncle. He made a regal walk toward the older Pureblood and gently picked up the little Prince from the King's left arm.

"Thank you." The young pureblood said gratefully.

Kaname stood next to Rido, who was now seated on his throne, and faced the audience. He carefully sat Zero on his left hand and held the back of Zero's head with his right palm; Zero's back resting along Kaname's right arm. His dark brown eyes looked tenderly into Zero's amethyst ones. He smiled when the baby in his arms reached his tiny right hand to him. After resting Zero securely between his chest and right arm, Kaname removed his left hand from Zero's lower back and happily took the offered appendage giving it a tender squeeze.

"My beloved Zero Kuran. I will love you and protect you with all my heart, my soul, my mind, and my blood. With our blood exchange I seal my vow to you." He murmured softly to the small being in his arms.

Kaname brought Zero close to him and positioned his lips on the left side of Zero's neck. Never letting go of their intertwined hands, Kaname placed tender kisses on the base of his beloved's tiny neck and slowly sank his fangs in. He closed his eyes as he drew Zero's blood, savoring the sweet taste of his soon-to-be fiancée.

After five slow gulps, Kaname slowly removed his fangs from Zero's neck and tenderly licked the two bite marks. The bite wound instantly healed and was replaced by a black tattoo the shape of a cross intertwined with vines, marking Zero as Kaname's mate. Kaname gave a satisfied smile at the mark of ownership.

The young Prince brought his face closer to his mate until their lips were almost touching. He bit the tip of his tongue until it bled and slowly licked the corner of Zero's mouth. Zero's amethyst eyes involuntarily turned crimson and, by vampire instinct, little Zero welcomed his mate's bloody tongue in his mouth and sucked the blood slowly.

His tiny fangs pierced the tip of Kaname's tongue causing more blood to flow. As little Zero was savoring the sweet taste of his mate's blood, an electric-like current flowed through the two lovers connecting their minds and souls. As Zero removed his fangs from Kaname's tongue the same black tattoo appeared on the bite place, marking Kaname as Zero's mate. The two now fiancés gave each other a tender look and smile.

After what seemed like an eternity Kaname turned Zero to face the crowd. He held Zero by the waist and pressed Zero's back against his chest, introducing Zero as his fiancé.

"I, Kaname Kuran, am now bonded to Zero Kuran. I will love him and protect him with all my heart, my soul, my mind, and my blood for all eternity. You are my witnesses." He stated boldly to the crowd and watched for their reactions.

Kaname smiled as the crowd in front of him clapped and cheered for the newly bonded Princes. King Rido and Queen Shizuka smiled. Kaname looked to his right and his brown eyes met the equally brown orbs of his mother who was crying in happiness.

On Juuri's right, Haruka was embracing his wife by the waist and he smiled proudly at his son. After exchanging knowing glances to his parents, Kaname's eyes searched for his younger brother. Soon, he spotted Senri standing against the wall next to the ballroom door, his hands clenched tightly.

Senri, who witnessed the whole scene, felt heartbroken and betrayed by his brother's engagement to his beloved. He just couldn't accept it no matter how hard he tried. Guilt overwhelmed Kaname as he felt the hurt reflected in Senri's teary eyes. His smile faltered and he looked guiltily into his younger brother's pained irises.

'_I am so sorry, Senri.'_Kaname thought and could only hope his brother could see his regret in not being able to tell him about this beforehand.

Senri wiped the tears from his eyes and quietly left the ballroom. His heart broke to pieces from his beloved brother's betrayal.

TBC…

**AN: **When I first wrote this I wasn't sure what the Kurans occupations were, so I just put mansion in the first two chapters. Now Rido and Shizuka are officially King and Queen of the Kuran Kingdom, so they live in a castle with Haruka, Juuri, and their two sons.

Remember to thank SonamySistah96 in your review. 'Til next time!


	4. Mending and Agreement

~To_ the reviewers from SonamySistah96: Gomenasai for the late update! It was not irmina's fault! I just want to point that out now! Don't blame her because she had the chapter ready but I took forever in editing it. Once again, I am sorry. Please enjoy this girl's awesome story! ~_

_Warning: yaoi, shota, brotherly love borderline incest =)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own VK_

**Chapter 4: Mending and Agreement**

The brokenhearted Senri ran upstairs to his and Kaname's room. He ignored the questioning and slightly concerned looks of the servants along the hallway who had temporarily paused in running their various errands for the party.

Senri's right hand was clutching at his chest which ached with every painful heartbeat while his left arm covered his teary eyes as he ran. When he reached his destination he opened the door harshly, almost knocking it out of its hinges, and quickly slammed it. He threw himself unceremoniously onto the bed, going face-first onto the soft pillow beneath him.

The small pureblood's left hand moved to grasp the bed sheet next to the pillow tightly as Senri began to pound his right fist into the mattress repeatedly, all of his frustration, anger, and sadness going into each harsh blow.

"Why?" Senri questioned with a raspy voice. "Why does it have to be Kaname? Why can't it be me? I love Zero! I love him just as much as Kaname does, but I can't have him just because I wasn't born first! It's not fair…this is completely UNFAIR!" he yelled and heard a sharp crack resound through the room.

Senri looked up momentarily to see that a rather large gash had appeared on the wall next to the bed. He sighed. He was getting so upset that his hold over his pureblood powers was breaking. The young boy then took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he did something rash and regretted it deeply.

Senri released his grip on the sheet slowly and sighed, however, the tears did not stop. He placed both his arms on the pillow and rested his forehead against them. His small body was shaking from the uncontrollable cries and every once in a while he would try to wipe away the crystal droplets that fell from his aqua eyes, but they would always be replaced by more.

"Nii-san, how could you do this to me?" he cried out in a broken whisper. His whole being was hurting now and he didn't know what to do to make it stop. "You promised I could have him, too, but now you will marry him without me…Why? Why can't I be happy too?"

Senri rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling not really looking; not really seeing. He took in shaky breaths as the small tremors continued to wrack his body. His cries subsided slowly; only quite hiccups were heard now.

"If only I were the firstborn. It would have been me and Zero who were bonded today." He whispered in the darkness, and rolled back onto his side.

'_Zero…my Angel…'_ was his last coherent thought before he fell asleep. Senri was tired of crying and had stopped himself from shedding any more tears. However, traces of the ones he had shed could be seen on his pale cheeks.

**Line Break**

No one but Kaname noticed Senri's quiet disappearance from the ballroom. Everyone including his and Zero's parents were still cheering happily for the newly bonded Princes. Purebloods and Nobles kept coming over to express their congratulations to the two children and wish them happy and long lives together. Kaname, ever the one to want to please others, continued to display his most charming smile to everyone, but only he knew the pain in his heart for betraying his beloved younger brother.

He deeply regretted not telling Senri sooner about the bonding ceremony. Though the younger Kuran had said he was fine with it and did understand the position both Kaname and Zero had been placed in since birth, he knew it was not the case. Senri's tears were proof of his pain, and every one of the watery droplets struck a sharp needle through his heart. Kaname decided that he needed to see his brother to solve this misunderstanding. He turned to his uncle Rido still smiling. (SS96: Wow, the dude is a master at masking emotions. O_O)

"May I be excused now, Oji-san? I think my beloved fiancé is getting tired. He's been nodding off every few minutes," Kaname expressed politely and looked meaningfully towards little Zero who was indeed struggling to keep his captivating amethyst orbs open.

Rido smiled at Kaname's blatant display affection for his son. How could he say no? The tender care that he gave to Zero was proof enough and Rido felt, truly for the first time, that Kaname and Senri were the perfect matches for his son. Yes, he had seen the way the younger of Haruka and Juri's children would care just as much for Zero and look at him as if he were the whole universe wrapped in a tiny package.

"Of course, Nephew. Please do what you think is best for my son. After all, he is yours now." Rido said and felt at peace with the words just spoken. They, indeed, did belong in a sentence directed at Kaname.

"Thank you, Oji-san."

Kaname turned his gaze to the baby in his arms and brought their faces closer to each other. His eyes were looking into Zero's amethyst orbs with so much love.

"Shall we go back to our room, my Love?" he said while caressing Zero's chubby cheek.

The baby's tiny right hand reached up to the side of Kaname's face and gripped the silky brown hair gently as if agreeing. The pureblood felt butterflies in his stomach from his beloved's innocent show of affection.

"I love you, Zero." Kaname whispered tenderly to the small being he was holding and nuzzled Zero's neck affectionately. He received a cute giggle as his response and a small sentence made of two words, but still filled with so much meaning.

"Love… Kaname…" Zero's innocent amethyst eyes met Kaname's mocha brown ones.

Rido shook his head and laughed at his son and nephew's obvious display of love. He rose from his seat and walked toward the balcony to announce the dismissal of the Princes.

"Thank you everyone for your support." He started with his trademark respected voice and scanned the whole room with his mismatched eyes. "Please give your warmest regards to the newly bonded Princes as they leave this room. I hope you continue to enjoy the party."

Rido turned to his wife and offered his right hand to her. Shizuka took the offered hand, smiled, and raised from her seat. She circled her arm around her husband's as they left the balcony and walked down the elegant staircase to mingle with the vampires.

Kaname followed behind them with the now sleeping Zero in his arms. Everyone congratulated the two boys as they were leaving the ballroom. Being the Prince he was, Kaname kept his charming smile to everyone, masking his turbulent heart.

**Line Break**

Kaname was a complete bag of nerves the on the whole walk back to the bedroom he shared with Zero and Senri. His mind was occupied with thoughts of ways he would like a conversation between him and his brother to go down, and thoughts of how it could quickly turn ugly. He wasn't sure if he could face Senri after all that had happened in the ballroom.

Kaname flinched as he remembered the event. His mind couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to tell his brother. Despite his intention to keep his promise to Senri, Kaname couldn't avoid being bonded to Zero. It was a duty that he had to perform and his only regret was that Senri hadn't been properly prepared. He really did need to hear at a better time than right when it was about to happen before his eyes, but there was no use in dwelling on 'what if's' and 'could have's.' What's done was done.

_'I just hope he will understand,'_ Kaname thought and continued on.

He took a deep breath as he reached the door. Carefully opening it so as not to make a sound, Kaname peeked in cautiously and spotted Senri sleeping in their shared bed, his face facing the door. The older Kuran immediately felt guilt-ridden when he saw the dried tears on his brothers' cheeks.

Kaname placed the sleeping Zero in his crib and approached the bed. He slowly sat next to the sleeping Senri and gently kissed his brother's forehead while caressing his, silky smooth, short brown hair.

"Senri…" Kaname whispered while looking at Senri with brotherly love. "I'm sorry."

Senri was awoken by his brother's gentle caress and voice. He slowly pushed himself up with his arms and his eyes were searching around the room. His sleepy eyes changed to angry ones when they met with Kaname's guilty ones.

"Don't touch me!" the boy shouted and slapped Kaname's hand away from his hair. He glared furiously at his older brother and scooted away from him on the bed. He knew this wasn't how he was supposed to be handling this situation, but it just hurt so much when he saw that ceremony. He knew it wasn't Kaname's fault that this happened. It was a tradition that all purebloods took part in. There was nothing neither of them could do about it.

However, all of Senri's emotions were overflowing and he needed a way to let them out quickly. Anger seemed to be the best way of expression for the moment.

"Senri …" Kaname looked sadly at his brother and withdrew his hand slowly. His eyes started to get teary. The devastated and angry look on his little brother's face was eating away at him and all he wanted to do was make it go away as quickly as possible, but it looked as if Senri wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"You betrayed me!" the brunette couldn't help raising his voice at his brother. "You said you would share Zero with me as long as you fathered his first child! But now you went and got engaged with him in front of all those people and will marry him without me! You didn't even acknowledge the promise we made! You could have at _least_ told them all that Angel would have two fiancés, but _no_ you just kept up that ridiculous smile! How could you, Kaname? How… _could_… you…?"

Tears flew heavily down Senri's cheeks and his voice gave out from the strain of the tears. The small brunette covered his eyes with his hands and his shoulders shook as he lamented. He had tried to control his emotions and it was easy any other time. Usually he could keep a blank face with no problem, but this was completely different. This involved his heart and the small life that he cared for so much. A small crack appeared on the wall behind the bed as Senri's powers reflected his emotions but neither seemed to pay it any attention.

Taking a deep breath, trying to compose himself, Senri looked straight into his brother's eyes and tried to convey his soul. Kaname couldn't speak for the emotions that Senri's eyes held. He swallowed dryly and tried to keep the contact as hard as it was.

"I love him, Kaname…You know how much I love Angel. Please…_Please_ don't take him away from me…" Senri whispered timidly, his anger now gone. Instead it was replaced with a deep sorrow and a look that was the very image of begging. He was bearing his heart in a soft plea for his brother to not take away his life; his life that was in the form of a little bundle of joy known as Zero Kuran.

Kaname couldn't help the repressed tears that finally overflowed and began to cascade down his cheeks. He encircled his arms around Senri's back and pulled the smaller boy close, burying his face into the very light brown hair that was there. He brought his left hand to the back of Senri's head as he murmured softly.

"I'm so, so sorry, Senri!" he voiced, his voice cracking under the pressure but he pressed on. "I swear I never meant to hurt you. The bonding ceremony was a duty that I could not avoid, but that really isn't much of an excuse. I should have talked to you about it way before it occurred and gotten your true consent beforehand. Zero is yours just as much as mine and what I did wasn't something forgivable. I hurt you deeply and I'm so sorry for not letting you know sooner. I'm sorry for ever hurting you, Senri. Could you ever think of forgiving me?" he stated sincerely.

Kaname gave his brother a gentle peck on his hair and stroke his short hair. This gesture calmed Senri down and he now embraced Kaname in return and buried his face against the elder's warm chest. His reply was muffled but Kaname could understand it clearly and nearly leaped for joy at the sound of his brother's soft words.

"…I forgive you," Senri said and felt another soft kiss be planted on top of his head. He chuckled softly to himself for a few brief moments. Kaname sure could a hopeless softy at times. However, the next statement out of the said pureblood's mouth had Senri's complete attention.

"I have promised to share Zero with you and I intend to keep my promise. Even after Zero and I are blood bonded, Senri, you can still have him. I will not take him away from you because he belongs to us."

Kaname released his embrace and held Senri's shoulders firmly. He looked at the younger boy with determination in his eyes. He was going to word this right if it killed him.

"Little brother, when Zero grows up, if he loves you and wants you to be his mate, I give both of you my consent. It is uncommon for vampires to have two mates, but I will give you that special privilege because you love Zero as much as I do. When that time comes you can have his first kiss."

"Really?" Senri's eyes lit up remarkably and Kaname couldn't help the smile that tugged at his own lips from seeing his brother's obvious happiness at the arrangement. "You will let me have his first kiss?"

"Yes, you will have his first kiss. I feel that since, you let me take Zero's virtue; you should get to have something equally as important. Also, I think, that a person's first kiss is one of the most memorable moments in a lifetime. Mother and Father often speak of it and they say that it is an important step that people take together in life. Of course, Mother could have been exaggerating, but my point is that a first kiss is just as special and sacred, if not even more, than one's virginity," Kaname smiled at his little brother's shocked expression. He placed his right palm against his chest as if to confirm his promise. "Besides, think of how you'll be able to make out with Zero after the first kiss is out of the way. I bet you dream of doing that a lot, huh?"

Senri's cheek turned as red as tomatoes in response to Kaname's words. He lightly punched the elder boy's arm and they both laughed, but then Senri looked back at him with a serious face that held the traces of a smile. His eyes were filled with tears of happiness as he looked at Kaname.

"Thank you, Kaname. You have no idea how much this means to me." He said and gave Kaname a quick peck on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck. He continued looking at Kaname's brown eyes with a glint of happiness in his eyes, and yet Kaname saw something else there too. Was that mischief?

"Does that mean I can marry him, too?" Senri asked hopeful and with a wide smile. Kaname laughed.

"Yes. You and I will marry Zero after he has my child. That way we are all happy together."

Kaname looked at Senri with a spark of determination in his eyes. Senri looked back at him with a mirroring expression and a slight smirk. He was extremely pleased at his older brother's decision. It sounded perfect.

"Thank you so much for sharing Zero. I know you have the right to keep him for yourself, but you share him with me willingly. It meant so much to me. I am so blessed to have a brother like you."

"Why, of course. I am an incredibly awesome brother after all," Kaname said with a smile and was rewarded with Senri ruffling his hair and making it fall messily over his eyes.

"You are so full of yourself," the younger smiled and Kaname hugged him tightly.

"I love you Senri." mocha brown eyes looked lovingly into aqua ones and Kaname gently stroked Senri's right cheek. The boy leaned into the touch and brought his right hand to touch Kaname's hand on his cheek.

"I love you too, Kaname." The two brothers looked at each other with brotherly love, and smiled sweetly. However, their attention was diverted when they heard a small voice.

"Kaname … Senri…" Zero's sleepy voice broke the brothers' display of affection. The two broke their embrace and turned to face the small child who was standing in his crib with his two small hands reaching for his protectors. The image was just too cute for Kaname and Senri.

"Angel, you're awake!" Senri smiled, got up from the bed. He walked happily over to the crib. He gently picked up the sweet baby and cradled him in his arms. He caressed Zero's silver hair tenderly and looked lovingly into those beautiful eyes that never ceased to amaze him.

"Guess what? Kaname said we can be mate when you are older. Will you be my mate, Angel?" Senri asked softly and played with Zero's baby soft silver hair.

"Mate…" Zero smiled and his hand reached up to Senri, who happily took the offered appendage and gave it a tender squeeze.

"Thank you, I love you, Angel. Always remember that okay?"

"Love… Senri…" was Zero's adorable reply as his smile broadened.

Senri and his Angel locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Kaname, who watched the whole scene from the bed to give Senri time with his beloved Angel, smiled at the happy scene in front of him.

He just couldn't wait to see how all of their futures together would turn out.

_**to be continued**_

_**AN**__Let me know what you think about how the 9-yr-old Kaname solved the misunderstanding with his little brother. Was it as you expected? What do you think of Kaname's and Senri's brotherly affections? Should there be more of their brotherly moments, or should I focus more on the Brunettes and Zero?_

_'Til next time... !_

_To SonamySistah96: You are awesome!_


	5. New Year Celebration

Dear My Lovely Readers,

So sorry for the long overdue update. My editor has been having virus problem for the last two months, so she hasn't been able to edit this chapter. So sorry, don't blame her it's not her fault, please blame the virus. She's trying hard to fix it. Since today is my birthday, I decided to post this un-edited version for all my faithful readers and reviewers. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites. Your supports mean so much to me! I will post the edited version once I receive it. Please pardon any grammatical error you may find.

Thanks for waiting patiently. I hope you enjoy my special birthday treat and long overdue New Year present.

**Warnings:** AU, shota

**Disclaimer:** VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Year Celebration**

The sunset illuminated the beautiful orange sky. The sunray peeked through the opening of the red curtain of the bedroom occupied by the two brunettes and their silver Angel, awakening the older brunette. Sleepy brown orbs slowly opened and met the beautiful sunset. The brunette smiled as he remembered the exciting night lie ahead of him and his beloved. He looked at the sleeping form next to his left and caressed the boy's smooth silver hair.

"You are so beautiful, my Love." Kaname said while admiring his beautiful now three-and-a-half year old mate. He drew his face closer to his beloved and kissed his forehead gently. His long fingers caressed the boy's smooth cheek as he whispered sweet words into the little one's tiny ear. "Wake up, Love."

The tiny Angel stirred and slowly opened his sleepy eyes. Beautiful amethyst eyes met brown orbs that were looking at him with love. The Angel's tiny pink soft lips turned to a smile. Zero reached his right hand toward the beautiful face in front of him and caressed the older Pureblood's left cheek lovingly.

"Good evening, Kana-chan." Zero's sweet tiny voice greeted Kaname.

"Good evening, Zero." Kaname greeted back and caressed his beloved's right cheek. His eyes never stopped admiring his beautiful Angel. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kana-chan." Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and pulled himself up, bringing his face closer to Kaname's. He gently kissed Kaname's left cheek and rested the side of his tiny head on Kaname's shoulder, his lips touching Kaname's neck giving Kaname the shivers. Kaname embraced Zero with his left arm and gently caressed his mark on Zero's neck with his free hand. Zero shivered from the touch and closed his eyes. "Mmm… Kaname…"

Kaname smiled at Zero's innocent reaction. He drew circles around the mark and slowly brought his lips closer toward it. Kaname licked the mark of ownership with his wet tongue and felt electricity flowing through his body as their matching marks were touching each other.

"Aahhh … Kana-chan." Zero tilted his head back and embraced Kaname tighter. "It…feels… good."

Kaname gave a final lick and gently kissed the mark. He quietly laughed at Zero's reaction and smiled.

"You're so adorable, Zero-chan."

"Kaname, you meannie! Please don't tease me!" Zero pouted.

"I'm not teasing you. In contrary, I am admiring your beauty." Kaname's brown orbs looked deeply into Zero's purple ones baring all his emotions.

"Ka..na…chaaaannn….!" Zero was embarrassed and pushed Kaname away, but of course it was in vain because Kaname was much bigger and stronger than him. Kaname even embraced Zero tighter.

"Ka…na… me…. can't… breathe…."

"I'm sorry, Love." Kaname reluctantly let go of his mate. "It's just … you're irresistible."

"Will you stop teasing already? You will wake up Senri."

"I think he's already awake," Kaname smiled and pointed to the barely awake brunette who was lying next to Zero's left.

As if on cue, Senri stirred and slowly opened his aqua eyes. He quietly chuckled at the scene in front of him. Zero was pouting and Kaname was laughing.

"Hey, you two! What's with the lovey dovey attitude so early in the evening?" Senri mumbled and slowly pushed himself up the bed while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Sei-chan! You're awake!" Zero greeted Senri with his excited voice and his eyes lit up. He threw himself on Senri and embraced his neck tightly. Senri who was barely awake lost his balance and fell back on the bed, Zero's tiny body landed on him. Their faces were only two inches apart and their lips were almost touching. Senri's cheeks were deep pink and he turned his head away from Zero. The young innocent Zero giggled and gave Senri a quick peck on the cheek. "Good evening, Senri."

"Good evening, Angel. You're so lively today!" Senri smiled and looked at Zero lovingly.

"Yes! We are going to New Year outing today!" Zero's amethyst eyes were shining with happiness. His tiny hands reached for Senri's slightly bigger hands and gave them a tug. "Come on, Senri! Get up! We're going to be late for the fireworks!"

Senri laughed at his beloved's enthusiasm as he got up. He ruffled Zero's silver hair and pinched his cheek gently. "Don't worry, Angel. The fireworks won't come until midnight. We still have six hours. Right, Kaname?" Senri looked at Kaname, who had been watching his mate and brothers exchange of affections, and smiled. Kaname looked back at Senri and smiled back.

"Right. Let's get ready, shall we?" Kaname ruffled Senri's hair and picked up Zero.

"Hey! Don't do that! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Why, you're still my little brother. Can't I show my affection for you?" Kaname laughed as he carried his tiny mate bridal style to the bathroom.

"KA...NA…ME…!" Senri quickly get off the bed and ran toward the bathroom, but he tripped on his slippers and fell face down on the ground. "Ouch!" Senri rubbed his aching forehead and looked murderously at the bathroom where Kaname's laughter echoed.

**Line Break**

The three Kuran boys were walking hand in hand to the Kuranland, an amusement park owned by the brunettes' father Haruka Kuran. It's located about 3 miles from the castle. The distance didn't matter for them since the sceneries along the way were beautiful. From the castle that was located at the top of the hill of the Kuran property, one could see the amusement park down below. Hills with beautiful flowers and lakes with clear blue water surrounded the path from the castle to the park, so one could never get bored.

Zero giggled happily between his two protectors as they led him through the park. Every once in a while he would comment on the beautiful flowers and the two brunettes would smile from Zero's childlike enthusiasm. Once they got to the park, the park attendant recognized the three Princes and let them in after he wished them good time at the park. Kaname thanked the man and led his Zero to the shooting arcade, his and Senri's favorite activity for the celebration. Once they reached the arcade Zero's eyes caught a white horse plushy about half the the size of him hanging on the wall along with other prizes. Zero thought it was the most beautiful plushy he's ever seen his amethyst orbs dilated with admiration.

"Kaname!" Zero tugged Kaname's hand with excitement.

"Yes, Love?" Kaname turned his face down to look at Zero and smiled at his beloved's happy expression.

"Look! Over there!" Zero guided Kaname's eyes to look at the beautiful plushy and pointed his index finger on his newfound object of affection. "That white horse plushy is very beautiful, Kaname. I like it. Can you get it for me?"

Kaname crouched down so his face would level with Zero. He smiled and caressed Zero's cheek lovingly. "Of course, Love. I will give anything for you." Zero smiled at Kaname's promise and turned his eyes back at the horse. Kaname chuckled at his beloved innocence and asked the game tender how to win the plushy.

"Well, Kuran-sama. All you need to do is make a perfect score of 50 and that plushy will be yours." The game tender explained to Kaname and smiled at Zero, who jumped and clapped his hands with excitement.

"That's easy enough." Kaname said with confident and turned to look back at Zero. "Watch me win that plushy for you, Zero." Zero nodded and smiled.

As promised, and as expected from the knowledgeable and know-to-do-all-things Kuran Kaname, he shot every single target and scored a perfect 50. The game tender was not surprised at the result and happily handed the plushy to Kaname, who passed the plushy to Zero, who squealed in delight and threw himself at Kaname and embraced him tightly. Kaname who was still surprised from Zero's unexpected hug just smiled and hugged him back. After kissing Kaname on the cheek Zero said with his perky voice, "Thank you, Kaname! You got White Lily for me!"

"White Lily?" Kaname asked Zero with a confused look in his eyes.

"The white horse." Zero explained while waving the plushy in front of Kaname's face.

"Oh, the horse. Yes, of course. It's my New Year's present for you."

"Thank you, Kana-chan. I love you." Zero's amethyst orbs met Kaname's brown ones, they were filled with love. "I love you too, Zero-chan." Kaname tightened his embrace on Zero and kissed his silver hair gently. Zero continued to giggle. The game tender smiled at the lovers' exchange of affection (yes, the whole kingdom was aware of their engagement because it was all over the news with the picture of Kaname cradling Zero sucking Kaname's tongue).

Suddenly Zero freed himself from Kaname and threw himself at the younger brunette standing next to Kaname. Senri happily caught Zero in his arms. "Sei-chan! Look at White Lily!" Zero's shining eyes looked at Senri's as he waved White Lily in front of Senri's eyes.

"My, she's so beautiful, Angel. She's as beautiful as you." Senri ruffled Zero's hair and caressed Zero's cheek.

"Really?" Zero's eyes perked up, he looked at Senri as if waiting for him to confirm.

"Of course! Just look at her. Her hair is as white and smooth as yours, and her amethyst eyes are gleaming like jewels, just like yours. It's as if White Lily were made for you." Senri explained while looking at Zero with much admiration in his eyes. Zero was so happy that he gave Senri a quick peck on the lips. Senri's eyes widened from shock and his cheeks were red as tomatoes. Kaname laughed at Senri's surprised reaction.

Zero looked questioningly at Senri and innocently asked, "Why are your cheeks red, Sei-chan?" Kaname couldn't help but laugh harder while Senri wished the ground would swallow him to save him from embarrassment.

"Of course, he's very happy. After all he loves you, Zero." Kaname and Zero giggled. Then Zero hugged Senri, "I love you, too, Senri."

_I'll get you for this, Kaname. _Senri thought while hugging Zero back and looking threateningly at Kaname. Meanwhile Zero's eyes caught some glimmering objects in the stand next to the shooting range.

"Senri! Senri! Look over there! " Zero tugged Senri's shirt and dragged the brunette to where the glimmer came from. Kaname smiled and followed behind them. Once they reached the stand, the boys' eyes lit up admiring the beautiful objects inside the glass display case. Two beautiful round silver earrings stood among the rest of the jewelry. For a moment the boys were at a loss for words.

"Aren't they beautiful? " Senri broke the silent first and turned to look at Zero. "They are the same color as your hair, Angel."

"May I have them, Senri?" Zero looked at Senri with puppy eyes.

"Of course." Senri smiled and caressed Zero's cheek. "Anything for you, my Angel."

Zero jumped up and down with excitement and his eyes were beaming with happiness. Kaname and Senri smiled at their beloved's carefree attitude. They thought Zero was the most adorable thing in the whole universe.

"May I help you?" the female attendant approached the three boys and smiled.

"Yes, my dear Angel would like to have these beautiful silver earrings." Senri said while pointing to the earrings.

"Sure. Let me get those for you." The lady took out the earrings and presented them to boys.

"Lovely!" Senri smiled and clapped his hands together. "Can you put them on my Angel?"

"Sure," The attendant nodded and placed the earrings in the ear piercing gun. "Where do you want them?"

"Where do you want them, Angel?" Senri turned his face toward Zero and looked at him gently.

"Here" Zero pointed to his right ear confidently. "I want both of them here."

"Very well then." The lady smiled at Zero and looked at Senri. "Would you mind to hold him?"

Senri sat on a chair by the counter and placed Zero on his lap, Zero's right side of the body facing the attendant.

"This is going to hurt a little" The attendant warned Zero while putting alcohol on the lower lobe of his right ear.

Senri wrapped his arms around Zero protectively while Kaname kneeled and held both Zero's hands firmly.

_CLICK_

Zero jolted from the sudden pain. He squeezed Kaname's hands for comfort and tears flew down his cheeks. The Angel's tears caused a pang in Senri's heart. Senri drew soothing circles on Zero's back and licked his tears gently. He touched Zero's chin with his free hand and turned Zero's head toward him. Watery amethyst eyes met loving aqua ones.

"It's all done, Angel. You look beautiful. The earrings really suit you." Senri said with a gentle voice that sounded like music to Zero's ears.

"Thank you for the present, Senri." Zero smiled and kissed Senri's left cheek.

"You are most welcome, Angel. " Senri smiled back and kissed Zero's forehead. "Now if you will excuse me so I can pay for the earrings."

Zero squeezed Kaname's hands and hopped off Senri's lap. Kaname caught Zero's waist with his hands and carried Zero up so their faces were at the same level.

"The earrings look really good on you, Zero." Kaname touched Zero's right ear and looked at his beloved with admiration.

"Thank you, Kana-chan." Zero was very happy his beloved Kaname liked his new earrings.

"So … where are we going next?" Senri suddenly appeared behind them with a smile on his face.

"I want to ride the Ferris wheel." Zero jumped up and down in Kaname's hold. Kaname held Zero tighter so he wouldn't accidentally drop his beloved Angel to the ground.

"Ferris wheel it is." Kaname walked out of the jewelry stand with Zero in his arms. Senri walked beside Kaname. Every once in a while he stole a glance toward his Angel, admiring his beauty. He thought those earrings really enhanced Zero's beauty. His admiration was put to a halt by Zero's sudden exclamation.

"Look! Ice cream!" Zero pointed to the ice cream stand next to the Ferris wheel with excitement. He looked at Kaname with puppy eyes as he asked for his favorite ice cream.

"Can I have two scoops of chocolate ice cream in a cone, Kana-chan?" Zero gave Kaname his most beautiful smile that made Kaname's heart melt.

"Of course you can, Love." Kaname turned his direction to the ice cream stand while Senri continued his walk toward the Ferris wheel ticket counter.

After getting his ice cream the happy Zero kissed Kaname on the cheek and looked at Kaname with his excited eyes. "Thank you for the ice cream, Kana-chan."

"You're welcome, Love." Kaname was touched by Zero's happy heart and politeness that he couldn't help pinching Zero's cheek gently, causing Zero to giggle.

Kaname watched Zero held the ice cream cone with both his hands and licked the ice cream with his tiny tongue. Zero's eyes were closed and his head went up and down as if he was in bliss. Kaname forgot to blink and licked his lips. He didn't realize that he started drooling at the unintentional seduction from his innocent little Angel.

_I wonder how those sexy tiny lips taste when I kiss him. And that natural skillful tongue and Zero's blissful expression when licking the ice cream… If only they were for me…_

Kaname felt hardness in his crotch and shook his head hard.

_No! What am I thinking? I shouldn't think like that while Zero is only a child. He is mine but I have to wait until he reaches maturity. And I already promise Senri that he could have Zero's first kiss. Well he kind of got it when Zero impulsively kissed him at that shooting range but that's not a real first kiss._

Kaname smiled at his resolve and felt relief when his crotch turned to normal again.

_I'm glad Zero is still a child. If only he knew my dirty thoughts, what would he have said?_

"Kaname, are you okay?" Zero looked at Kaname confusingly as if he had grown two horns on his head. "You shook your head so hard and smiled to yourself."

To say that Kaname was stupefied was an understatement. Little Zero was too smart for his own good. Kaname's stupor was replaced by embarrassment and guilt. He smiled and looked at Zero after gaining composure. "I'm okay, Zero. I was just thinking of something. It's nothing to worry about."

"O-okay." Zero replied and resumed licking his delicious ice cream. Kaname looked away so he wouldn't be occupied with dirty thoughts again and spotted Senri who was walking toward his direction and smiling mischievously at him.

"Having dirty thoughts, eh Nii-san? What will little Angel think if he knows what his beloved Kaname was thinking?" Senri whispered to Kaname's ear and laughed.

"Shut up!" Kaname whispered back to Senri while looking at him murderously. If looks could kill Senri would be dead by now. Senri laughed so hard that tears started falling down his cheeks.

"Senri, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Zero looked at Senri confusingly for a few seconds then looked back at his ice cream and continued licking it as if nothing happened. "Both of you are so strange today."

Senri smiled at Zero's innocent comments and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "I'm okay, Angel. Look! I got the tickets for the Ferris wheel." Senri waved the tickets in front of them.

"Yay! Come on! Let's go!" Zero wiggled to free himself from Kaname, who understood and put Zero down. As soon as his feet landed on the ground Zero ran as fast as he could toward the Ferris wheel. "Hurry! Kaname! Senri!"

"Coming!" the two brunettes said in unison and ran to catch up with Zero. By the time they reached the Ferris wheel Zero was already in front of the opened car.

"Come on! It's our turn!" Zero hopped inside and sat at the center of the seat. He patted both empty spaces next to him as he said, "Can you both sit next to me?" Kaname and Senri happily fulfilled Zero's request. Each brunette took a seat next to Zero and wrapped their arms around his shoulder. Zero was happy his two most beloved persons were always kind to him. He snuggled his head between the brunettes' shoulders and rested both his hands on the brunettes' laps.

The three boys snuggled at each other and were silently enjoying their closeness and the beautiful scenery from the top of the Ferris wheel. There were lights everywhere, even along the path between the castle and Kuranland that they passed earlier. The ray of the moonlight shone on the lake, causing beautiful clear reflection. Lights also illuminated the Kuran castle, which stood elegantly at the top of the hill.

"It's so beautiful." Zero broke the silent. His eyes never left the scenery surrounding him.

"Indeed," Kaname replied while still enjoying the beautiful nighttime scenery.

"And peaceful." Senri added. His eyes also locked to the scenery.

The three boys smiled and snuggled closer to each other. Just then the fireworks lit up the dark sky, indicating that it's midnight.

"Happy New Year!" the two brunettes and their silver Angel said in unison.

Zero turned to his right and kissed Kaname's left cheek. Beautiful amethyst orbs met dark brown ones. "I love you, Kaname."

Zero turned to his left and kissed Senri's right cheek. Clear amethyst orbs met aqua ones. "I love you, Senri. "

Zero smiled and turned his head forward. The two brunettes kissed both Zero's cheeks and said in unison, "I love you, Angel." The three of them hugged each other with love and sat back to enjoy the fireworks until their ride ended.

"That was fun!" Zero claimed as he swung himself between the brunettes, his hands used the brunettes' hands as support as they were walking toward the exit of Kuranland. After the Ferris wheel ride Zero got tired so he requested to go home. The two brunettes of course granted Zero's wish as always.

Zero suddenly freed his hands from the brunettes' and ran toward the playground near the exit. He was drawn to the wet area where water was spurting up from the ground. The ground had many holes and water spurted out in random. The little Angel happily joined other children and laughed freely. He hopped from one whole to the other catching water. Kaname and Senri watched the happy scene in front of them.

'_My Zero has such a free spirit and is so kind hearted. I love him so much and I'm so blessed to have him as my mate.' _Kaname thought as he was admiring his beloved's kindness and happy spirit.

'_My Angel has such a pure heart. I love him so much and I can't wait for the time when Angel and I will be bonded.' _Senri thought as he was admiring Angel's purity.

"Kaname! Senri! Look at this!" Zero's perky voice stopped the brunettes' thoughts. Their eyes caught the sight of Zero standing in the center of the water holes. Water spurted up from all the holes, splashing Zero from all directions. Zero locked eyes with his two most beloved persons; an Angelic smile adorned his face and his arms opened wide reaching to the sky. He was shining; Kaname and Senri thought that they saw an Angel coming from heaven.

"So beautiful."Kaname was glued to the spot and could not remove his eyes from his beloved.

"He's really an Angel."Senri forgot to blink and his mouth was opened in awe for his Angel's beauty.

Zero's laughter filled the water park. All other children and adults had their eyes glued on the beautiful little Angel. As if knowing the eyes on him, the little Angel stopped his laugh and turned his lips to a big smile, he brought his arms down and reached to the front toward his two protectors. Gasps could be heard as people whispered, "Beautiful Angel" while looking at Zero. Kaname and Senri smiled at the sight. They couldn't be more agreeing with the people. The two brunettes walked to the silver Angel, their eyes never leaving Zero's gentle gaze on them. They took the offered hands and led Zero out of the water holes.

"It seems like you had a lot of fun, Angel" Senri looked at his Angel lovingly and smiled.

"I did. It's so much fun playing in the water" Zero confirmed with excitement in his eyes.

"Look at you, all soaking wet." Kaname said as he kneeled in front of Zero and took off Zero's wet shirt, pants, and shoes. He took off his own coat and wrapped it around his beloved's small naked body. Kaname scooped Zero up and carried him bridal style, their eyes looking at each other with love. Zero wrapped his arms around his mate and gave Kaname his most beautiful innocent smile. Kaname felt butterfly in his stomach from Zero's cuteness. He slowly lowered his face toward his beloved's and gently kissed his beloved's forehead.

"I love you so much, Zero." Kaname's eyes shone, baring all his emotions.

"I love you too, Kaname," Zero looked back and snuggled his face to Kaname's chest. He smiled and closed his eyes as he said, "Can we go home now?"

"As you wish, my Love." Kaname gently kissed the sleepy boy's silver hair and nodded toward his brother, indicating that it's time to go home. Senri nodded and picked up Zero's wet clothes from the ground with his left hand, the other hand carrying White Lily. The two brunettes left the Kuranland side by side toward the castle, their sleeping Angel sleeping peacefully in Kaname's arms.

TBC


	6. Showering Zero

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. This story has reached 110 reviews! I'm super happy! Thank you so much! Here is my special present for all of you, it's full of Zero's fluffiness. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, shota, Zero fluff, unedited

**Disclaimer:** VK and it characters belong to Matsuri Hino

* * *

**Chapter 6: Showering Zero**

It was 2 A.M. in the morning. Rido, Shizuka, Haruka, and Juuri were sitting and chatting in the family room when the door creaked.

"We're home!" two familiar voices greeted them. Four pairs of eyes turned to the door and were delighted to see the sight in front of them. Little Angel Zero was sleeping peacefully in Kaname's arms. His body was wrapped in Kaname's oversized coat, making him look like a newborn baby.

"Welcome back!" Rido greeted them, his mismatch eyes glowing in happiness upon seeing his beloved son cradled safely in his fiance's arms.

Shizuka stood up abruptly and clasped her hands together. Her amethyst eyes looked at her son's tiny form with love and a beautiful smile adorned her face. "My beautiful son is back! Look how peaceful he is!"

Shizuka walked gracefully toward the two brunettes and stopped right in front of Kaname. She looked tenderly at the little bundle in the brunette's arms and gently kissed her Angel's forehead. She tenderly caressed Zero's soft silver hair as she said, "Welcome back, Zero."

Sensing his mother's tender love little Zero opened his sleepy eyes, which turned wide as soon as he recognized the beautiful face in front of him. "Mama!" Zero reached her arms toward her mother, who happily took them and held Zero lovingly in her arms. Two similar amethyst eyes looked at each other lovingly.

"Did you have a good time, my son?" Shizuka asked with a gentle voice. Zero nodded and smiled. "I got White Lily from Kaname and earrings from Senri."

"White Lily?" Shizuka knitted her brows in confusion.

"A white horse plushy," Senri presented the white horse plushy to Shizuka. "Kaname got a perfect score in the shooting range and won this plushy. Zero called her White Lily."

"I see. They are beautiful." Shizuka looked admiringly at White Lily then turned her eyes back to Zero. "And you said you got earrings from Senri?"

"U-huh" Zero smiled and turned his head to the left so his right ear was in Shizuka's view. "I got two earrings."

"They are very beautiful and they suit you, Zero." Shizuka smiled and carried Zero toward the sofa where her husband and in-laws were sitting. The three adult brunettes stood up to greet the Kuran heir.

"Papa!" Zero's eyes lit up upon seeing his father. He reached his arms toward Rido, who happily took them and held Zero close to his chest. Rido's mismatched eyes looked at his son's amethyst orbs affectionately and he gently kissed Zero's chubby left cheek. "How are you my son?" Zero wrapped his tiny arms around Rido's neck and looked lovingly at his father. "I miss you, Papa." Rido smiled as he said, "I miss you too, son."

Haruka and Juuri laughed at the father and son's lovely bonding time. They thought that was the sweetest moment ever. Zero turned his head toward the voices and his eyes perked up. He wriggled free from his father, jumped to the ground, and ran toward the two brunettes with dark brown eyes.

"Oji-san! Oba-san!" Zero threw himself on the two adults and hugged their legs. Haruka and Juuri smiled and hugged Zero's back tenderly. "Welcome back, Zero."

Haruka kneeled so his face was on the same level with Zero's face. He ruffled Zero's hair and smiled as he said, "Did my two sons treat you well?"

Zero nodded and smiled. "They always treat me well. I even got two presents. See." He showed off the earrings on his right ear and turned his eyes toward the white plushy in Senri's hand.

"They are beautiful, Zero." Juuri smiled and caressed Zero's left cheeks tenderly. "I'm glad my two sons treat you well."

"That's because I'm a good boy," Zero nodded and smiled. The rest of the Purebloods laughed in response to Zero's innocent comment.

"Even if you are naughty, I will still love you." Kaname's teasing voice was suddenly heard from behind Zero. The silver-haired boy turned his body quickly toward the brunette, and found his fiance looking at him mischievously. The silver Angel pouted, threw himself on the brunette, and pounded the brunette's shoulders with all his might.

"Kaname! You meannie!" Kaname laughed and caught both Zero's fists. His laughter turned to guilt as he saw tears falling down his beloved's beautiful amethyst eyes. Kaname couldn't help the tears falling down his own eyes from hurting his beloved. He wrapped his arms around Zero's back and buried his face on Zero's soft silver locks. The two lovers were crying and embracing each other in silence for a long thirty seconds. The other occupants in the room were holding their breaths.

Kaname was the first to break the silence. Still embracing his fiance, he removed his head from the little boy's silver locks and looked at him tenderly. While wiping the tears from his beloved's eyes Kaname said, "I'm sorry, Zero. I was only joking. You are the most beautiful and the nicest boy in the whole Kingdom. I love you very much and you make me very happy." Kaname's teary eyes were shining as he conveyed his true feelings for the silver Angel. Zero smiled and kissed Kaname's left cheek. "I love you too, Kaname." Zero snuggled his head on Kaname's chest and his heart felt at peace as he heard Kaname's calming heart beat.

_Cough. Cough._

Rido interrupted the couple's display of affection and smiled. Everyone turned their attention to the King, who approached the lovely couple and rested both his palms on the couple's shoulders.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lovely moment, but I need Kaname to help me with some paperwork."

Kaname's eyes opened wide as if he remembered something. He totally forgot that he had promised his uncle to help with paperwork after the New Year outing.

"I'm very sorry, Oji-san. I am so in love with Zero and so occupied with making him happy that I forgot everything else." Everyone laughed hard and Kaname's cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Poor little Zero was too young to understand the meaning of Kaname's words, so he looked at the other Purebloods around him with confusion.

Shizuka walked toward Zero and ruffled his hair lovingly. "Nee, Zero. Why don't you shower with Senri? After that you can join us in the terrace for some cake."

"Yay!" Zero's eyes perked up and he jumped up and down, leaving Kaname's embrace. "Cake! Cake! I love cake!"

Everyone couldn't help smiling at Zero's reaction.

'_He's so carefree_,' thought Rido.

'_He's such a child,'_ thought Shizuka.

'_He's always happy,'_ thought Haruka.

'_He's so adorable,'_ thought Juuri.

'_He's such an Angel,' _thought Kaname and Senri.

The silver Angel was surprised when he felt strong arms scooping him up from the ground and bringing his body close to a warm chest. Amethyst orbs met aqua ones belonged to Senri.

"Sei-chan. You surprised me." Zero said with his childlike voice.

"I'm sorry Angel. I can't wait to shower with you." Senri smiled at his beloved. "Are you ready?" Zero nodded and smiled.

While cradled in Senri's arms, Zero looked at everyone in the room and waved his hand. "See you later!"

"See you later, Zero!" everyone said in unison.

Senri left with Zero in his arms toward their bathroom while Kaname followed his father and uncle to the office. Juuri and Shizuka walked side by side toward the terrace preparing for the afternoon snack. Throughout the walk they couldn't stop discussing Zero's adorableness and their children's love for each other.

**- KZS -**

Senri 'opened' the door of their shared bedroom and headed straight to the attached bathroom. After putting Zero down gently on the floor he walked toward the shower and turned on the water. While waiting for the water to get warm, the brunette undressed himself and little Zero. The little boy giggled, he was so excited to shower with Senri, as they had done every day since he was a baby. Since Kaname had a lot of duties helping his father and uncle, Senri had volunteered to shower Zero.

The two naked boys entered the shower, water immediately wet their bodies. Zero giggled excitedly as he watched Senri soaping himself.

"Bubble! Bubble!" the little boy squealed as he was stomping his feet on the bubble on the base of the shower. The brunette smiled at his Angel's cuteness as he rinsed the soap from his body.

"Now it's your turn, Angel!" Senri poured liquid soap on a sponge and rubbed Zero's body, starting from his face toward his feet. Zero giggled when the soapy sponge reached between his thighs. "Sei-chan…. that tickles…!" He wiggled his lower body away from the sponge, his little birdie was so ticklish he wanted to pee.

"Aaahh!" Senri stopped his movement and closed his eyelids as he felt a warm liquid shooting out from Zero's little birdie. He quickly stood up and soaped his face under the shower. After he finished, he looked at Zero, pouting "You just peed on my face, Angel."

"I'm so sorry, Sei-chan" Zero's voice was full of guilt, his amethyst orbs were teary, afraid that Senri would get angry. "My birdie was so ticklish I couldn't hold my pee…"

Before tears fell down Zero's cheeks, the young brunette kneeled on the shower floor and hugged the boy, he rested his head on the boy's shoulder and whispered soothingly, "It's okay, Angel. I'm not mad at you." He kissed Zero's forehead and looked at Zero lovingly, "Let's finish up getting you cleaned up so we can eat our cakes." The silver-haired Angel nodded and smiled back at Senri.

Senri finished up soaping Zero and rinsing him then turned off the water. The brunette and his Angel walked out of the shower, Senri wrapped the Angel and himself with bathrobes, together they walked toward their bed where their cloths laid. Senri put on his black silk shirt and black pants then helped Zero putting on his white silk shirt and black pants.

"Done!" Senri tapped Zero's shoulder and smiled, the little Angel smiled back at him. "Let's join our parents for a cake."

"Yes! Yes!" Zero laughed in delight, he grabbed Senri's hand and they ran to the garden for their snack.

**- KZS -**

**O.M.A.K.E. – Two years later**

A 13-year-old brunette and a 5-year-old silver-haired boy were standing under the shower. It's the first time they showered together since the brunette who usually showered the Angel was on a trip with his father. The brunette had his back facing the tile, while the little boy had his face facing the brunette. Kaname was soaping himself when he heard a soft voice belonging to his beloved.

"Kana-chan….."

"Yes?" the brunette stopped soaping himself and locked his brown orbs with Zero's amethyst ones.

"Mmm….. " the little Angel turned his eyes toward the brunette's 'little friend' then back at his chocolate orbs. "Your birdie is big."

Kaname was stunned, his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped, he never expected that innocent statement to come out from those little lips. He stood still, forgetting what he was doing for a moment.

"May I touch it please?" Zero asked with a shy smile. Kaname was stupefied at the Angel's boldness, but he let him touch it.

"Sure… because it's you… you may touch it… but be gentle," Kaname dropped the soapy sponge in his hand, dropped his arms to his side and took a few steps back so his back was touching the wall. The silver Angel slowly approached him and reached his tiny hand toward the little birdie. The Angel smiled and looked with amazement as he witnessed the little birdie get hard as his little hand was stroking it.

"Kana-chan…. Your birdie is getting longer and harder…" Zero giggled.

"Haahhh… Zero…" Kaname moaned from pleasure, he had never touched himself down there, nor anyone had ever touched him. The gentle stroke from his Angel caused electricity flowing from his birdie to his head, he tightened his buttocks as he felt pressure at the tip of his birdie, less than two minutes later the birdie shot a white sticky substance onto the boy's hand and eyes.

"Ah!" Zero stopped his ministration and blinked his eyes. His clean hand reached toward his eyes rubbing the white substance off his face. When he opened his eyes he saw a white sticky substance on both his hands. He made a confused face and looked at Kaname.

"Kana-chan, why is your pee white and sticky?" Zero turned his eyes to the brunettes birdie and found that the birdie was soft. "And your birdie… why is it small now?"

To say that Kaname was embarrassed was an understatement. His cheeks turned furious red, his skin turned pale.

"Kana-chan…? Are you okay…?" Zero questioned worriedly.

Time seemed to freeze at that moment, Kaname was beyond embarrassed, the tiny hand had made him feel really good. Fortunately his little Angel was too young to understand what he had done to him. After getting his composure back, the brunette kneeled on the shower ground and wrapped his arms around Zero's back, his face was buried on the boy's shoulder hiding his embarrassment. Zero was confused but he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and let Kaname stayed like that for a while. When his heart had calmed down Kaname removed his head away from the boy's shoulder and looked at his eyes softly, his hand caressing his lover's cheek.

"That white and sticky thing is not pee. Don't worry about it. I will tell you when you get older." Kaname smiled.

"Okay…" the boy was very curious, but he let it go, he didn't want to upset his beloved.

"Just promise me one thing. Do not touch anyone else's birdie, and do not let anyone else touch your birdie. It's a very private part. You can only touch mine, and I am the only one who can touch yours, because you are mine and I am yours. Okay?" Kaname's brown orbs looked deeply into Zero's amethyst ones.

"I promise." Zero smiled and extended his pinky toward Kaname, who smiled back and received Zero's pinky. Kaname kissed Zero's cheek then stood up. He finished soaping and rinsing himself then did the same to Zero, cleaning both of their bodies and the shower floor from white sticky substance. After that they dried themselves and dressed up in their silk pajamas and went to bed.

**_TBC_**

**A/N**: It was really amusing to write 5-year old Zero innocently 'harassing' 13-year old Kaname. If only he knew what he was doing to Kaname! I hope you found it amusing too. Till next time... the next chapter will be even fluffier and it's halfway done =)

**Teaser for next chapter 'Guiltily Innocent Neko Boy'**.

_I'm a little neko boy sweet and frail_  
_Here are my cute ears, here is my tail_  
_All around the room now I will run_  
_Come and catch me if you can _

Are you curious? I'm not telling... *Evil grin*


	7. Guiltily Innocent Neko Boy

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry the update is two weeks later than promised. Life has been busy and I've only managed to write an hour a day. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks to **Gwen Truong** who betaed this chapter, and from whom I borrowed 'guiltily innocent'. Also, **please kindly check out my profile as I have put up a poll for this story. Please vote as it will determine the fate of our dear Zero, whether he will stay cute as adult or not. **I've planned for adult Zero to be like in canon, with a soft spot for his beloved brunettes. Thank you!_

**Warnings**: AU, OOC, yaoi, future mpreg

**Disclaimer:** VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

**Beta:** Gwen Truong

* * *

**Chapter 7: Guiltily Innocent Neko Boy**

Sun was rising, all vampires in the Kuran castle were busy finishing up their daily duties, except for one silver-haired kindergartner pureblood who was flexing and dancing in front of a full-sized mirror in his parents' room, little fingers curving to mimic claws, his broad grin fully showing pearly teeth. A skin-colored cat body suit covered his whole body and a long white tail attached to the rear, it was his mother's present from their usual Monday trip to town over two hours ago.

_-Flashback-_

_Zero was walking hand in hand with Shizuka along the shopping district, suddenly his lavender eyes spotted a neko boy mannequin through a display window. He stopped his track, causing Shizuka to halt her step._

"_Mama! Look!" Zero said excitedly, his index finger pointing at the boy in white neko body suit._

"_Oh my! It's very cute!" said Shizuka with a smile._

"_Can I have it, Mama?" the boy looked at his mother with puppy eyes, he was certainly so adorable that Shizuka couldn't deny his request._

"_Of course, dear!" She caressed his chubby cheek, then led him inside the store._

_A young blonde noble vampire girl in her mid twenties immediately recognized the pureblood queen and the Kuran heir, she bowed to greet them. _

"_What can I do for you today, Shizuka-sama?"_

"_I want to get that neko suit for my son," said Shizuka pointing at the neko boy by the display window._

_"Of course, please follow me." The girl smiled and turned around, guiding them to their rows of animal costumes and stopping at the neko costume section. Zero was jumping up and down with delight upon seeing a variety of neko costumes, his mother just smiled at his joyful spirit._

"_We have many colors for all sizes," the girl interrupted their mother-and-son sweet moment, "Black, white, purple, blue, red, green, and skin color." She said, showing each costume from the rack. _

"_That one! I want that one!" Zero said radiantly, pointing to a skin-colored neko body suit._

_Shizuka nodded, "We get this one with skin color then, size 5 petite." _

"_Sure." the girl took out the suit and brought it to the cashier, she smiled at her pureblood queen and extended her hand to the neko-ears-hair-band display on the cashier counter, "Which color hair band would you like?"_

_Shizuka studied Zero with her amethyst eyes, imagining which color hair band suited her son the best._

"_How about white?" she took out a white neko-ears-hair-band from the display rack, turned around, and put it on his head. "It looks really good on you, Zero. It totally matches your hair color."_

_The girl quickly brought a mirror to him, Zero smiled with satisfaction upon seeing his reflection with neko ears decorating his head. "I love it!"_

"_Great! Let me wrap this hair band with your body suit." The girl picked it up from his hand then went to the cashier counter, rang the items and put them in a shopping bag. She gave it to Shizuka after the queen finished her payment. "Thank you for shopping with us. Have a great day!"_

"_Thank you," Shizuka received the bag and turned to Zero, extending her free hand to him. "Let's go home now so we can show this costume to everyone."_

"_Yay!" Zero squealed and held his mother's hand, eagerly pulling her to the exit door. He skipped to their black limousine parked a block away from that store, Shizuka walked behind him, smiling at her son's little merriness. _

_-End of flashback- _

"There!" said Shizuka after placing the white neko-ears hair band on her little boy's head. She gently touched his shoulders when they looked at his reflection in the mirror. "You are very adorable, Zero."

"Yay! I like it Mama!" he said with excitement then turned around, holding her with his small arms. "Thank you, Mama!"

"You're welcome, Zero," Shizuka hugged him back and kissed the top of his head. She loosened their embrace and touched his left cheek, their lavender orbs looking at each other tenderly. "Shall we meet everyone now?" Shizuka extended her hand to Zero. The little boy smiled and excitedly took it, following his mother's lead.

Little Zero giggled while skipping behind his mother along the corridors that led to their family room. Both of them found their whole family lounging inside and chatting about how their days went, they exchanged a smile at each other before walking in. The five occupants of the living room sensed two familiar auras approaching, they stopped chatting and turned their heads toward the doorway from which the silver Angel and his mother entered. Five pairs of eyes opened wide as they saw pale-colored neko Zero with white fluffy ears and white tail smiling adorably by the entrance, their jaws dropped in amazement, interesting silence reigned the room for a long thirty seconds.

"Zero, my boy! You look so adorable!" Rido's cheerful voice was the first to break their silence. He laughed and opened his arms welcoming his beloved son, "Come here, son!"

The little neko boy happily ran across the room and sat himself on his father's lap, his arms wrapped around the brunette's neck.

"Papa!" He kissed Rido's cheek and snuggled his cat ears on his neck. The pureblood king wrapped his arms around his son's back and kissed his soft silver hair. The boy looked up, lavender orbs met tender mismatched ones, father and son exchanged a loving smile with each other.

"Do I look cute, Papa? You like me?" the cute angel looked at his dad with puppy eyes.

"Of course, son, you look very cute and I really like it." Rido smiled at his angelic son and caressed the soft silver locks.

"Thank you, Papa! I love you."Zero was happy with his father's compliment, he snuggled his head closer to the tender affectionate caress.

"I love you too, son." Rido brought his son's tiny head close to him and kissed his forehead, the sweet cat angel smiled contentedly. Satisfied with those sweet words and approval, the boy hopped off his father's lap to the ground. He turned around with glee, arms spread out and tail wagging side to side.

"Weeeee…!" Zero squealed and ran to two brunette brothers and their parents. His right hand touched his right ear and left hand rested on his left hip, a playful smile adorned his cute face.

"Look at me! Am I cute?"

The brunette Kuran couple smiled at their nephew while the brothers were stupefied with their little sweetheart's immense cuteness and innocent boldness.

"You look very cute, Zero. That neko suit looks really good on you." Haruka coaxed and touched his left neko ear, causing the boy to giggle.

"You look great, Zero." Juuri said sweetly. "Did mommy pick this outfit for you?"

"U-huh" Zero nodded.

"Nice pick, Shizuka." Juuri turned toward Shizuka, who was sitting next to her husband.

"Thanks" the silver-haired queen smiled at her sister-in-law.

All the adults were rambling to each other about how adorable Zero looked, yet two teenage brothers hadn't made any compliments, which saddened the little boy. He dropped both of his arms and walked toward them.

"Kana-chan, Sei-chan," Zero said with a sulky voice. "You don't like my outfit?" Tears were threatening to fall from his lavender orbs.

"I…" Kaname was snapped out of his stupor. "Of course I like your outfit, Zero. I was just surprised, you look super cute…"

'_And daring… I can see every curve of your tiny body' _thought Kaname while trying to control his desire caused by his teenage hormone. His cheeks flushed red, the adults smiled knowingly and felt sorry for him while little Zero was as clueless as ever.

"Thank you, Kana-chan," the boy grinned because his beloved Kaname liked his outfit, he climbed the sofa and sat himself on his lap, hands resting on the brunette's shoulders to push himself up, bringing their faces close to each other for a quick peck on the brunette's cheek, which earned a blush from the older boy. When Zero sat back on Kaname's lap he felt a tug on his tail, he looked back and met a pair of aqua eyes looking at him adoringly.

"Nice tail, Angel." The younger brunette said, his right hand was playing with the soft white tail and his other hand reaching out to touch the boy's right fluffy cat ear. "Lovely ears! You look so beautiful, this cat suit fits you really well."

Zero was totally happy, he threw himself at Senri and hugged his neck tightly, their eyes looking at each other. "Thank you, Sei-chan." A big smile adorned his baby face.

The pale neko boy hopped down to the ground facing both brunette teenagers, a big smile still decorated his face, "Play with me, Kana-chan, Sei-chan." He shifted his left hip to the side, left hand resting on the hip, right hand touching his right neko ear as he started singing a song.

_I'm a little neko boy sweet and frail._

A childlike voice sounded cheerfully.

_Here are my cute ears,_

The boy's right hand touched his right cat ear.

_Here is my tail._

He turned his bottoms halfway toward the boys, left hand touched the tail from the base of his buttocks to the tip, hips swayed from side to side.

(Gasp)

Two young brunettes paled, skin-colored suit showed the little boy's chubby buttocks clearly, causing naughty images involuntary played in their adolescent heads. Unfortunately for them, the innocent boy didn't realize their reactions, he continued singing his song and swaying his hips repeatedly.

_All around the room now I will run,_

_Come and catch me if you can!_

The cat boy ran as soon as he finished the song, his steps were light and his giggle filled the room.

"Kanaaa-chaannn…. Seiiiii-chaaannnn….. Catch me..!" he shouted playfully while running around.

He kept running, but after a minute passed, no one came to catch him, he only heard the laughter of the adults, who were amused by his care-free spirit and innocence. He stopped to turn around, his lavender eyes caught the brunette bothers sitting on the same spots on the sofa.

He walked toward them and found their faces paled and eyes dazed. The adults laughed, knowing those boys were trying really hard to control their desires, but little Zero was too innocent to understand what his actions had caused, worries filled his eyes.

"Kana-chan…? Sei-chan…? Are you okay…?" Zero asked with an anxious voice but the brunettes were too stunned to answer. He took slow steps toward the boys, and in an attempt to wake them up from their stupor he placed a quick peck on Kaname's lips, then Senri's. His actions caused the opposite effect, the unfortunate brunette brothers fainted.

Zero was surprised to see their reaction, he turned his head toward Shizuka, panic was apparent in his lavender eyes. "What happened to them, Mama?"

Silence took over for a long twenty seconds as Shizuka was thinking what to answer her innocent son, she couldn't possibly tell him that his naïve actions had caused her nephews to have naughty thoughts and his innocent kiss resulted in their fainting.

"Maybe… they are…. tired…?"

"Oh… okay…" Zero was quiet for a moment to register what his mother had said. Then he smiled as if nothing happened and started running around again, his childlike singing filled the room once again.

'_I'm a little neko boy sweet and frail,_

_Here are my cute ears, here is my tail._

_All around the room now I will run,_

_Come and catch me if you can!'_

The two Kuran couples shook their heads, thinking _"How can Zero be so innocent?"_

They turned around to look at the unconscious young brunettes with pity.

"Poor Kaname and Senri,"said Rido.

"Hang in there, sons," said Haruka tenderly to his unconscious sons. "Your endurance will pay off one day…"

**to be continued**


	8. Pocky

**Warnings**: AU, OOC, yaoi, future mpreg, un-betaed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaname, Senri and the adorable Zero

**A/N:** _Thank you for all who voted in the poll, you can check the result in my profile. Zero will grow up faster and have a short temper, but stay cute for his beloved brunettes. Zero's song in the last chapter was to the tune of **I'm A Little Teapot**_, _which didn't belong to me. Special thanks to **GwenTruong **for uploading and posting this chapter, as FF didn't let me upload new chapter *cry*. I hope this problem will only be temporary. There is a quiz at the end of this chapter, those who answer correctly will receive super adorable Zero plushy ^_^__ Happy reading and enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Pocky**

_Ding!_

The door chime of a snack shop alerted its blonde middle-aged vampire owner as three pureblood princes entered his store.

"Good evening, Zero-sama" the blonde greeted the now seven-year-old prince with a smile, then greeted the two brunette princes accompanying him. "Welcome to my store, Kaname-sama and Senri-sama. What can I do for you today?"

"Good evening, Akira-san," said Zero. "I hope you have my favorite chocolate and strawberry pockys. My cousins have never had pocky before, so I brought them with me today."

The two brunettes nodded at the blonde, "Good evening, Akira-san."

"I have a lot of chocolate and strawberry pockys in the usual isle."

"Thank you," Zero smiled to the blonde and took the brunettes' hands.

"Come, Kana-chan, Sei-chan." He ran as fast as he could to the pocky isle, dragging the two brunettes, who chuckled at their silver Angel's eagerness to introduce them to pocky.

_'I hope none of my friends will see me running and being dragged by a kid in a store just for pocky,' _thought Senri.

_'I'm glad Shizuka Oba-san didn't come with us. I will lose my dignity if she sees me running in a store like an elementary kid,' _Kaname shook his head, smiling.

"Here we are!" Zero's excited voice interrupted their thoughts. "Look! There are a lot of chocolate and strawberry pockys! Yay!" He jumped up and down, a wide smile on his face, his white fangs came to view.

_'Wow!' _the brunette brothers' eyes widened in amazement as they saw a rack full of strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla pockys.

"They look delicious!" Senri licked his lips, tempted by the chocolate pockys.

"Let's get all of the chocolate and strawberry!" Kaname raised his right arm, kinetic power moved three dozens of chocolate pocky and two dozens of strawberry pocky into an empty shopping cart by the entrance of the shop.

"Wow! Kaname! You're amazing!" Zero said excitedly, admiration filled his lavender orbs as they observed pockys flying in the air and landing gracefully in the shopping cart, stacked and sorted by the flavor.

"That's Kaname-sama for you," Shiki commented proudly regarding his older brother, who responded to the praise with a humble smile.

"Come on, you two. Let's pay and go home quickly. I'm sure you can't wait to devour these pockys." The older brunettes teased and led his younger brother and little lover to the cashier, earning a giggle from the-not-so-little Zero. When they reached the cashier, Akira already rang the pockys and bagged them.

"What an awesome power you have, Kaname-sama," the blond said as the older brunette was pulling out his wallet from his pants pocket.

"Thank you, Akira-san," the brunette replied while handing the money to Akira and receiving the bag of pockys. "You have a very nice shop."

"Thank you, Kaname-sama. Please come again next time." The blond said to the brunette brothers.

"We will," both brunettes said in unison, smiling, and held both Zero's hands leading him to the exit.

"Bye, Akira-san. See you again next time," Zero said cheerfully as he walked out of the shop hand in hand with his two most beloved persons.

The silver-haired pureblood swayed back and forth between the brunettes and sang with a cheery voice.

_I love pocky this I know  
And I always tell you so  
Strawberry coating on each stick  
I eat all and won't get sick_

_Yes, I love pocky_  
_Yes, I love pocky_  
_Yes, I love pocky_  
_I always tell you so_

The brunette brothers laughed quietly.

'_My Zero is so adorable_,' thought Kaname.

_'I can't wait to taste the pocky that Zero loves so much,' _thought Senri.

The two brunettes kept smiling throughout their walk home. The silver Angel's hands hung on to each of their hand as he swayed and sang joyfully until they got home.

**-KZS-**

Two hours later…

The three princes were sitting on the bed munching pocky and watching _Toy Story 3._ Zero was finishing his fifth box of strawberry pocky while Kaname and Senri were greedily eating their sixth box of chocolate pocky.

"Mmmmm..." a small moan interrupted the brunettes' focus from pocky and TV, they turned their heads toward the silver-haired boy snuggling between them.

Zero's tiny tongue was licking his pocky, strawberry-coated stick moving in and out of his tiny mouth.

_Gulp._

Senri swallowed his saliva and thought_, "Oh God, Angel, you look so delicious. Please stop licking and sucking your pocky like that. You don't know what you are doing to me.'_

_Cough. Cough. _

"Huk!"

Zero stopped sucking his pocky and turned his head to the left, finding Senri gasping for air as he choked on pocky.

"Are you okay, Sei-chan?" the silver-haired boy asked worriedly.

The brunette shook his head and placed his right palm on his neck, his face turned pale. Kaname rose from the bed and pulled Senri out of bed, both of them stood on the floor, Senri's back rested against Kaname's chest. The older brunette placed his left fist on the younger's stomach and his right palm against his fist, pushing above the stomach near the ribcage until a tiny stick of pocky came out from Senri's mouth. Both brunettes sighed in relieve.

"Did you choke on pocky?" Zero asked after watching the whole Kaname-saving-Senri-from-his-near-death-experience-from-choking-on-pocky scene.

"U-huh" Senri nodded, his cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm glad you're okay now," Zero smiled, turned his head back toward the TV, and resumed sucking his pocky.

The brunette brothers looked at each other, the older was smirking at the younger one.

"Having dirty thoughts, eh?" teased Kaname.

"Shut up!"

Senri tackled Kaname to the floor, both of them rolling and tackling each other like elementary kids.

**-KZS-**

A week later…

Zero was savoring his last box of strawberry pocky and reading _Horton Hears A Who _in the family room when he saw Senri on the doorway with a pout on his face.

"Hi, Sei-chan," the boy greeted with a smile and put his book down.

"Hi, Angel," the brunette approached him. "Have you seen my chocolate pocky?"

"Nope," Zero shook his head. "Didn't you finish the last box yesterday?"

"No, I still have one box left. I remember storing it inside the nightstand drawer next to my side of the bed, but now it's gone." Senri said with a sad voice as if it's the end of the world.

"Have you asked Kaname? Maybe he knows," suggested Zero.

"I haven't asked him yet, I couldn't find him anywhere."

_Sigh._

"I'll help you find him," the younger boy smiled and stood up, he grabbed Senri's hand and led him out of the family room.

They searched the kitchen, dining room, bedroom, guestroom, garden, library, study room, and every room in the house even the servants' quarter but Kaname was nowhere to be found. Their parents' rooms were off limit, so they knew Kaname wouldn't go there.

"He has to be here somewhere," Zero was starting to get frustrated. "He promised to play _Uno_ with me today."

"Let's keep looking then. Is there any place we forgot to check?"

"Hmmm…." Zero stopped walking and thought for a moment, then suddenly his eyes lit up. "The guest bathroom!"

"Guest bathroom? Seriously?" asked Senri unbelievingly.

"U-huh, we checked the guestroom but didn't check the bathroom connected to it."

Zero led Senri to the guest bathroom. His hand reached for the door knob and found the door was locked.

"Strange," said Senri. "We don't have guest yet the bathroom door is locked."

"I told you," Zero focused his lavender orbs on the door knob to 'unlock' it.

_Click._

The silver-haired boy smiled victoriously. He turned the door knob and entered the bathroom, Senri followed behind him. They stood still after taking five steps, eyes opened wide at the scene in front of them.

"Ugh… Senri…? Zero…?"

Kaname was sitting on the toilet lid with chocolate pocky in his mouth, one of his hands was holding the almost empty box. His face turned white as a sheet upon seeing his brother and little lover, as if seeing ghosts. His jaw dropped, causing the pocky to fell off his mouth and hit the floor.

"Kaname…? Was that Senri's chocolate pocky in your mouth?" Zero questioned him.

"Uh… yes…" the brunette's voice was shaky, his red-wine orbs looking at a pair of lavender orbs with guilt.

"Kaname! You stole my last box of pocky!" Senri ran to his older brother and grabbed the box from his hand. He looked inside and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Only two pockys left. How could you?"

The older brunette looked down feeling ashamed.

"Kaname, why did you steal from Senri? Stealing is not nice. You have to say sorry to him." Little Zero reprimanded his older lover.

The older brunette lifted his head, shame-filled wine red orbs met teary aqua ones.

"I'm sorry, Senri. I won't steal your pocky again." Kaname said sincerely.

"Okay, you are forgiven," Senri smiled at Kaname. He extended his right hand to the older brunette, who took the offered hand and stood up; the brothers gave each other a warm brotherly hug.

"Great!"

Zero clapped his hands, his eyes lit up, a satisfied smile decorated his beautiful face.

"Let's go to Akira-san's shop and get more pocky."

The brunette brothers released themselves. They turned to face the beautiful wise Angel and offered their hands to him, who gladly took them and hung on to them as he swayed back and forth and sang:

_Yes, I love pocky  
Yes, I love pocky  
Yes, I love pocky  
I always tell you so_

**_To be continued_  
**

* * *

**Quiz: **Which tune does '_I Love Pocky' _come from? Who wrote '_Horton Hears A Who'_?  
Next chapter is Kaname's 16th birthday, he will be having his first date with Zero. Excited? ^_^


	9. Kaname's 18th Birthday

_I'm sorry for the late update. I wanted Kaname's and Zero's first date to be perfectly romantic, so it took me a while to write it. I'm glad it's finally done, I hope this chapter is worth your wait. I've posted a new poll in my profile, please vote as it will determine how Zero's relationship with the brunettes will progress. If you have something specific for our dear boys please include in your reviews, I'll put your opinions into consideration. Enjoy!_

**Warnings**: yaoi, shota, mpreg

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Beta**: Gwen Truong

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kaname's 18****th**** Birthday**

It was a beautiful summer evening. Fifteen minutes had passed the eight hour but the sun was still shining, beautiful bright orange hue illuminated clear light blue sky, peaceful and calm. Gentle wind swayed green grasses and carried sweet smell of flowers planted along both sides of a riverbank. Slow current carried a brown canoe, a brunette teenager paddled on one end and a silver-haired second-grader sat on the other end facing the brunette, holding a light purple umbrella in his hand while his eyes were admiring the beautiful scenery surrounding them. A pair of russet orbs watched silver-haired boy in front of him, a smile decorated his face when seeing the serene look on his little lover's face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" his deep voice interrupted Zero's thought.

"Yeah," Zero turned his head toward Kaname and smiled. "The grass is so green and the colorful flowers are so pretty and smell really good."

"Indeed." Kaname smiled back. "It's peaceful, too."

"U-huh" Zero nodded and turned his head to his left where he spotted two butterflies flying and landing on a white flower near the edge of the riverbank. His eyes perked up.

"Kaname! Look! Butterfly!" he leaned forward and reached toward those butterflies.

"Zero! Be careful!" Kaname unintentionally raised his voice, afraid his beloved would fall into the water.

"I'm sorry…" Zero's voice was almost like whisper, his lavender eyes looking at Kaname, tears were threatening to fall.

"It's okay, Love. Please don't cry. I'm not mad at you. I just don't want you to fall into the water." His smile was genuine, making Zero smile in return.

The next ten minutes were filled with peaceful silence as both cousins were admiring beautiful scenery surrounding them and listening to calm rippling waters. Once in a while their eyes met and exchanged a loving look.

Kaname rowed slower as they neared their destination. He paddled to his left, guiding his canoe slowly toward a boat landing. After a soft '_dock_' he climbed up to the dock and securely tied his canoe.

"We're here." He reached his right hand toward Zero, who closed his umbrella and take the offered hand, he hopped off and crashed into the brunette's embrace.

"Thank you, Kaname."

"Anytime, Love."

Kaname took Zero's hand and led him inside a forest, walking through a channel of tall trees. Green leaves swayed gently from slow breeze, cooling hot sun ray that peeked through waving green leaves. Birds were chirping, squirrels were running, lavender orbs filled with wonder at nature's beauty.

"It's so beautiful here, Kaname! What is this place?" excitement filled his voice.

"This is private forest belongs to our family. I built a villa here a few months ago and would like to show it to you."

"I can't wait to see it!" Zero tugged Kaname's hand excitedly. "Hurry, Kaname!"

Kaname chuckled at his precious' excitement, he scooped him in his arms and flew with vampire speed. He landed in front of a white iron gate decorated with red roses and green vines and placed his precious gently on the ground. Zero took slow steps on dirt paths leading to an octagonal tree-house villa, elevated 10 feet off the ground on pedestals and beams, surrounded by natural forest.

"A tree house! Wow!"

He ran up a flight of wooden stairs and stopped in front of wood double doors, then turned around to look at his cousin with a beaming face.

"This is so cool Kaname! Can we go inside now?"

"Of course."

Kaname smiled and 'opened' the door, revealing a grand foyer with cathedral ceiling and floor-to-ceiling windows displaying spectacular forest view. On the left side is a living room with red velvet couch and a Samsung 64" high definition LED television; it connected to an open kitchen with stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, an island sink and a counter area for eating.

"Wow!" Violet eyes widened in awe. "This is a very beautiful house, Kaname!"

"You like it?"

"I love it!" Zero clapped his hands and gave his cousin a wide smile, revealing his tiny fangs.

"I'm glad you like it, I built it for us." Russet eyes reflected happiness.

"Really? Thank you, Kana-chan!"

Zero ran and threw himself into Kaname's embrace, the brunette's eyes were filled with tears of joy as his beloved was pleased with their future love nest.

"I love you, Kana-chan," Zero gave Kaname a quick peck on the cheek.

Kaname was surprised but delighted; he caressed his love's spiky silver hair.

"I love you too, Zero. Would you like to check out the master bedroom?"

"Yes!"

Kaname led Zero to a glass door on the right side of the grand foyer, a large window overlooking natural forest came to view as they entered. Below the window is a red couch, a king-sized bed with log frame was nestled against the wall between the entrance and window. On the left was a sitting room with built-in cabinet filled with books and decorations.

"This room is huge."

"Yes, this will be our love nest so I made it really nice for you and me."

"Love nest?" Zero asked innocently.

Kaname chuckled and kneeled so his face and Zero's were the same level.

"This is our home, remember?" He poked Zero's nose.

"Oh, yeah!" Zero laughed.

"Come, I'll show you the bathroom."

They walked across the sitting room toward the bathroom, which had a tiled shower with glass door, marble sink, and large triangle-shaped Jacuzzi tub.

"Can I try the Jacuzzi, please?" Zero looked at Kaname with puppy eyes so irresistible that the brunette couldn't refuse.

"Sure. Let me fill the tub first."

Kaname turned on both hot and cold water faucets to adjust water temperature while Zero was watching with anticipation and getting undressed. When water filled the tub he turned both faucets off and switched 'jet' button on, causing bubbles and strong splashing sound. Zero giggled and slowly stepped one foot inside, then another and finally lowered himself and sat on his bottom.

"This is so cool!" he placed both hands on jet holes, feeling water pressure tickling them. "Kana-chan, why didn't you come in?"

Kaname smiled and thought to himself, _'Because I don't want to lose my cool around you.'_

"Please come in, Kana-chan. It's no fun soaking by myself." Zero pouted.

Kaname resigned to his fate. He undressed himself and joined his little lover, a smile decorated his face when Zero splashed him and giggle.

"Hahaha…. This is soooooo…. Fun!"

_Splash! Splash! Splash!_

Water splashed everywhere, wetting both boys and the tile floor, yet the brunette just watched with a content heart.

'_I love you, Zero. I hope I can make you happy like this forever.'_

**-KZ-**

Two hours and thirty minutes had passed since they arrived in the villa. Kaname sat on a wooden bench on the deck outside his tree house's entrance, the silver-haired boy sat next to him snuggling closely in his arms, chubby cheek rested against his broad chest. Peace enveloped the young boy as his ears picked up the brunette's steady heartbeat.

"I really like it here, Kana-chan. Quiet and beautiful," he looked up and smiled. "Can we just stay here and not come back to the castle?"

"I'm afraid we can't, Zero," the brunette smiled back and caressed his little lover's white hair. "Our parents and Senri will miss you, and all our workers will miss your cheerfulness. Besides you have to do your homeschooling so you can continue to learn a lot of stuff to become a great king like your father."

"But I'm only ten years old, I want to play!" Zero pouted, one of his hands clinging to Kaname's shirt.

"I know, but you are our future king. You have to learn many things," Kaname reached for the hand on his shirt and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently, his red-wine orbs looking at beautiful lavender orbs with understanding. "And I will make time to play with you when you and I are not studying."

"Promise?" lavender eyes perked up.

"Promise!" Kaname offered his pinky to Zero, their pinkies intertwined to seal their promise, content smile decorated their faces.

Feeling satisfied, the silver-haired boy laid his head on the brunette's lap. Kaname wrapped one arm around his lover's tiny waist, his other hand rested on top of Zero's head, long fingers lovingly caressed silver tresses. They gazed at the sky, waiting for a shooting star that was predicted to show up in the eleventh hour.

"Is it eleven yet? Where is the shooting star?" Zero asked eagerly.

"It will come any minute now. Just keep your eyes on the sky." Kaname patiently answered, his gaze never left the sky as he didn't want to miss the star.

A streak of light suddenly appeared, illuminating the dark sky. Lavender orbs brightened as they followed that light passing through the atmosphere.

"Kaname! Look!" Zero couldn't hide his excitement, his finger pointed at the burning meteoroid.

"I see that! Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

Both boys continued to watch in silence until the meteor disappeared in the horizon.

"Kaname, is it true that if you make a wish to a shooting star then your wish will come true?"

"True."

"Do you want to know what I wished for?"

"Yes"

"I wished to see more shooting stars with you." Zero smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," the brunette smiled back. "Do you want to know what I wished for?"

"Yes"

"I wished for us to be together forever."

Kaname planted a gentle kiss on Zero's forehead and gently touched his cheek. Zero felt his face flushed, for the first time his heart was doing flip flop. He didn't understand why it happened, but he was happy seeing a content smile in the brunette's face. One of his hands reached toward Kaname's pale neck and caressed it, causing his cousin to shudder.

"Kana-chan, have you tasted real blood?"

Kaname was surprised at the sudden question but smiled nonetheless.

"I had once, on your first birthday."

His right hand reached toward the mark on Zero's neck and stroked it.

"I drank from your neck and left this mark."

"Why did it leave a mark?"

"Because you and I are bonded."

His index finger traced the mark, causing a strange feeling on the boy's neck.

"Mmmmm….." Zero shuddered and leaned his neck to the gentle touch. "How did it taste like?"

"It's very sweet."

The brunette suddenly felt thirsty, his free hand reached to his aching neck, his thoughts went back to the night they bonded and the taste of Zero's blood. He never once forgot the sweet taste of his intended's blood, how he wished he could taste that delicious blood again, but for now he was satisfied with just being close to his little lover, he would wait until their mating time came. His thought was interrupted when Zero sat up, lavender orbs gazing at him with affection.

"Drink my blood, Kana-chan."

"Now?"

"Yes." Zero gave Kaname his most adorable smile. "Mama once told me drinking blood was something special and I should only give my blood to someone special. You are special, so I want to give my blood to you as your birthday present."

The brunette was so touched by those sweet words that his vision became blurry with tears of love and appreciation.

"Thank you, Zero. It means so much to me."

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's back and drew his face closer to the slender neck. Red-wine orbs turned deep crimson at the sight of veins underneath that neck, his heart beating fast in anticipation. He carefully sank his fangs, pleasurable feeling spread throughout his whole body as familiar sweet blood entered his mouth. He sucked the blood slowly to savor every single drop, oh how he missed it so much. He felt like in heaven, his heart was filled with contentment.

Zero felt a pleasant feeling when his blood was slowly drained from him, his arms wrapped around the brunette's back and he tilted his neck to give Kaname better access. This movement shortened the distance between his face and Kaname's neck, his nose picked up sweet scent of blood beneath that neck. For the first time he experienced blood lust, lavender orbs instinctively turned crimson. Kaname sensed Zero's desire and pressed their bodies closer, encouraging the boy to drink from him. Zero eagerly took the offer and without warning sank his fangs in, greedily sucking the sweet nectar, his mind went crazy from the taste of delicious blood.

Night was quiet, only sounds of gulping and two heartbeats filled the forest; two minds were connected as one through a bond of blood. Arms twining around each other's bodies, fangs deep inside skin, hot, invaluable flavor brimming over tongues, since the date of bonding, their souls for the first time were connected as one through the connubial bond of blood which had been created eight years before.

The vampire princes reluctantly released their fangs almost at the same time and exchanged a passionate look. Their eyes still crimson, blood trickling from the corner of their lips. The sight was very tempting to Zero who was still lusting for Kaname's blood, he brought his face closer to Kaname's and licked his own blood from the corner of the brunette's lips. At first Kaname was taken aback by Zero's instinctive behavior, but soon his own tongue licked the boy's lips. Tongue moved against tongue, the taste of their blood mixed together. Both boys sucked each others' lips until they were clean then released themselves, their eyes locked and had returned to original colors.

"I love your blood, Kaname. It's tasty."

"I love yours too, Zero. Thank you for the special birthday gift."

"You're welcome, Kaname. Can I drink from you again sometimes?"

"Of course, Love. You can drink from me anytime you want."

Zero smiled and gave a quick peck on Kaname's lips causing the brunette to blush. He laid his head on his cousin's shoulder, a big smile still decorated his face. Kaname chuckled at his little lover's cuteness and kissed the boy's forehead gently.

"I love you, Zero."

_Silence._

Kaname found the boy in his arms had fallen asleep. He scooped Zero up and carried him to his bedroom, carefully put him down on his bed, then laid himself next to the sleeping boy. One of his arms wrapped around Zero's waist protectively, his heart fluttered at the sight of Zero's peaceful sleeping face.

"My love, please grow up soon so I can love you properly."

_**To be continued.**_


	10. Temptation

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry to leave you four months without update, I was distracted by real life issues but now am back! Thank you all who have been following and reviewing this story, it has now reached 200 reviews! Your feedback and continued support are the source of my motivation to complete this story. I will try my best to update regularly. Thanks to all who voted, the result is in my profile. I will incorporate the top two votes in future chapters._

_I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait._

******Warning:** yaoi, shota, light lemon

**Disclaimer: **VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

**Beta: **Gwen Truong

* * *

**Chapter 10: Temptation**

_Hot...__  
__My whole body...__  
__It's burning...__  
__This heat...__  
__Is consuming me..._

Kaname was sitting on the tile floor in his bathroom in a fetal position. His lower body was wrapped in a white towel, wet curly brown locks covered the flushed cheeks resting on his knees, water was dripping down to his naked torso, and arms wrapped tightly around naked legs. He had been locking himself up in the bathroom for the last hour, trying to control his first heat. The central air condition of the tree house was on, the tile he was sitting on was cold, yet his whole body was getting hotter every minute.

_Pain...__  
__So much pain...__  
__I need release... __  
__Zero...__  
_  
Unbearable pain filled his lower region, shaky legs slowly spread open, the towel slid to the floor revealing a fully erected manhood. One trembling hand traveled down his thigh to the hard shaft and gave it a light squeeze.

"Aahh…."

Just a gentle squeeze sent electricity all over his body for this was such a new experience, never before had the brunette touched himself, not even when he was thinking of his beloved.

_Ah...__  
__Zero...__  
__I want you..._

His body even felt hotter when his hand stroked the hard flesh steadily, his back rested against the Jacuzzi tub for support, head thrown back and eyes closed, immense pleasure filled him.

_More…  
I want more…_

He pumped faster and rocked his hips in sync while thinking about making love with his beloved for the first time, pre-cum leaked from the tip of his manhood. In an attempt to not alert his sleeping lover on the other side of the door he bit his lips to suppress a moan, however, as his pleasure grew more intense he bit harder, his fangs broke through the skin of his bottom lip causing it to bleed.

A sweet scent of blood awakened Zero from his sleep. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and stood up, then walked slowly to the en-suite bathroom from which the scent came. He stopped in front of the closed door and twisted its door knob but found it locked. For a moment he thought of turning back but the familiar scent drew him in. He extended one arm and conjured his kinetic power, unlocking the door.

The young boy was frozen to the spot at the sight in front of him. His fiancé was naked on the floor stroking his wet erection swiftly, his face was flushed and blood was dripping from his lips. The messy wet hair made him look erotic, Kaname was an image of a sex god.

Like a magnet the silverette was pulled toward the horny brunette, lavender orbs was transfixed on the bloody lips. He took ten slow steps forward and kneeled between the brunette's legs. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, closing the distance between their faces. Soft tongue licked the bloody lip first slowly then hungrily savoring the sweet taste, he had become addicted to his lover's blood though he had only tasted it once just the day before.

_More blood...  
I want Kaname's blood…_

Licking turned to innocent kissing, Zero sucked Kaname's bottom lip greedily his tiny fangs accidentally scraped the thin skin, addicting blood flowed inside his mouth to his throat sending him to bliss. His embrace tightened, their upper bodies touched.

Still on his reverie Kaname brought his free hand up to press Zero's back, he returned the kiss with the same passion.

_This dream feels so real…  
His lips are so soft…  
His embrace is so comforting…  
_Zero…

"Ngg... Kaname... Something hard is poking my bottom..."

Zero's soft voice was like a bucket of ice water poured onto his head, waking him up from reverie. His stroking motion stopped, eyes opened wide, red-wine orbs looking at innocent lavender ones in horror.

"Zero…? Why… are… you… here?" panic filled his voice.

Kaname gently pushed Zero to the side and closed his legs to hide the still erected manhood. His whole body was still burning but he couldn't let the young pureblood see it, he hugged himself to control his body from shaking. Zero was confused with Kaname's sudden change but didn't question it.

"The scent of your blood woke me up so I followed it and found you here touching your birdie. Why are you touching your birdie, Kaname?" he asked curiously.

To say that Kaname was shocked was an understatement.

'_Oh no! I was careless! I bit my lip too hard and bled, but I couldn't help it, I was so horny, I still am.'_

Kaname forced a smile to hide his desire.

"I am in heat. When a vampire turns 18 his body is changing from child to adult, it becomes hot and he needs to release."

"Release?"

"You know, the white sticky thing."

"Oh…. So when you touch your birdie the white sticky thing will come out, and you won't feel hot anymore? "

"Yes."

"Oh…Okay"

Kaname smiled sincerely at Zero's innocence.

'_Actually I won't be fully satiated unless I mate with you. Vampires need to mate when they turn 18, when the heat finally becomes unbearable and cannot be fully relieved without sex. But I have promised myself not to take you until your 18__th__ birthday, so I am okay like this for now.'_

He sighed in relief when the silverette didn't ask further.

"Why don't you go out and eat breakfast? I already prepared your favorite chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and sausage, and orange juice."

"Okay," Zero stood up. "Are you going to be okay, Kaname?"

"Yes, Zero. Don't worry about me. I'll join you in a bit."

Zero nodded and turned around walking out the door, heading to the kitchen. Kaname locked the door with his kinetic power.

"That... was... so... close..."

His suppressed desire came back, Kaname spread his legs and resumed pumping himself intensely, his free hand gripping the edge of the tub tightly. Knowing that Zero was now aware of his condition, he no longer suppressed his moan.

"Ah... Zero... I'm so close..."

He bucked his hips as his climax was nearing, an image of their intimate moment earlier was replayed in his mind.

"Zeroooo…!" Kaname screamed as he shot his cum on his hand.

Zero paused at the kitchen's entrance and looked back, thinking he heard Kaname screaming his name. He tried to 'feel' Kaname but felt nothing, so he continued his step to the kitchen.

Kaname laid the back of his head on the edge of the tub, both palms rested on the cold tile, his body was covered with sweat, red-wine orbs gazed at the white ceiling, his vision was blurry.

_'We should go back to the castle... I shouldn't spend time alone with him the next six days like this... It's too tempting… I can't taint him...'_

"Eight years… I will wait for you eight more years…"

_**to be continued**_


	11. The Promise

_Hi, everyone! Thank you for sticking around me, you keep me going. Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter. _

**Warnings: **AU, yaoi, shota, future mpreg

**BETA:** Gwen Truong

**Disclaimer:** VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Promise**

A near adult brunette and his much younger silver-haired angel were walking barefooted, hand in hand along the Kuran's private beach. Both wore matching blue Hawaiian swim pants that the brunette bought for his beloved's tenth birthday present. The moon already rose high illuminating the dark sky, gentle breeze swayed the leaves of palm trees along the shore. The sound of the waves added peacefulness to the quiet night.

The younger one rested his left cheek on the brunette's arm and looked up. Their eyes met, love was reflected in them. They smiled to each other and spoke nothing, such words were not necessary as their eyes and body language clearly showed how they felt for each other. They were taking their time, occasionally pressed their feet deep into the sand until they reached their family's beach house, a 3000 square-feet white stone house located a half mile off the shore.

After rinsing their feet in the shower stall outside the house they entered the porch and sat on the bench swing, the silverette laid his head on the brunette's bare chest, the sound of steady heartbeat was like music to his ears. He snuggled closer when a hand caressed his spiky white hair, its tenderness soon lulled him to sleep. The brunette chuckled and picked up a blanket next to him, covering their bodies. He placed a tender kiss on his beloved's forehead and wrapped both arms protectively around the boy's waist, blue orbs lovingly watched peaceful angelic face.

'_I hope we can stay close like this forever, my beloved beautiful angel.'_

Thirty minutes later the silverette stirred and slowly opened his eyes, catching a pair of blue orbs gazing at him.

"Sei-chan..?" Zero's soft voice interrupted the brunette's quiet moment.

"Hi, Zero. You had a good nap?" Senri smiled, his tone was as gentle as his gaze.

"Yes. Have you been watching me all the time?"

"I have, I love watching your peaceful sleeping face." The brunette felt his cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Just my sleeping face?" teased the silverette.

"Your awake face, too." Senri 's whole face was as red as a boiled crab. "And your playful face, teasing face, blushing face, pretty much all of your expressions, I just love watching you."

"Why?" Zero gave a mischievous smile, though already knew the answer he still wanted to hear it directly from the brunette.

"Because I love you. You make me happy." The brunette's tone was serious, blue orbs penetrated deeply into lavender ones.

Zero shivered, thinking _'What is this feeling?' _ He returned the brunette's serious gaze.

"I love you, too. You make me happy, too."

A content smile adorned the brunette face.

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Zero closed his eyes, his heart was doing flip flop in anticipation. He felt goose bumps when Senri's fingers caressed his left cheek and moved down to his chin, lifting his face up. He could sense their faces were very close, his vampire hearing picked up Senri's heart beating fast, causing his own heart beat to increase. His whole body felt warm when the brunette's soft lips met his for a short yet gentle kiss, it was a brand new experience for him. His eyes opened, lavender and blue orbs looking at each other with so much love.

"That was my first real kiss," Zero blushed.

"My first kiss, too" Senri said softly, suddenly felt shy.

"Really? You are already 17 and you haven't kissed?" Zero's eyes widened, his voice slightly raised in disbelief.

Senri wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. "No, I have been waiting for you. I have been reserving my first kiss for you."

"Really? I love you Senri!"

Zero's face was beaming with happiness, Senri's confession made him feel very special, he threw himself onto the brunette's arms and kissed him passionately. The brunette was caught off guard but soon returned the kiss with the same passion, both his arms were wrapped around the silverette's back. They broke the kiss at the same time and snuggled, both heads were resting on each other.

"Senri... " Zero's small voice interrupted their sweet quiet moment.

"Hmm..?" Senri kept holding the boy in his arms.

"Why am I engaged to Kaname and not you?"

"Because Kaname is the oldest son, it's our custom that the oldest cousins marry each other."

Senri turned his head toward Zero's, "Why? Are you not happy with Kaname?"

"I am happy, he loves me and very kind to me. But what will happen to us when I marry Kaname? Will I lose you?" Senri could sense worry in Zero's tone and face.

"You will never lose me. We will always be cousins and I will always love you. We just can't spend as much time as this, you will be spending more time with your husband and children." Senri explained with a stoic face and calm voice, though he felt a great pang in his heart.

"Can't we be together too? Both you and Kaname have been part of my life since I was a baby, I love both of you, I want to spend eternity with you and Kaname, I don't want to be separated from either of you." Zero's eyes became teary.

"It's unusual for an heir to have two mates, but our tradition doesn't say you can't. And Kaname already knows how I feel about you and you about me." Senri's voice was still calm but deep inside he felt hopeful.

"So... We can be together?" Zero wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes we can, if that is what you truly wish for. Do you really want to have both Kaname and me in your life for eternity?"

"Yes, it is what I truly wish for." Zero's expression turned serious.

"Then... " Senri held both Zero's hands. "Will you marry me, Zero? Will you perform a blood exchange ceremony with me as you did with Kaname?"

"Yes, I will marry you and perform a blood ceremony with you."

Senri pulled Zero into his chest and embraced him tightly, his heart was filled with joy for his wish had come true, his wish that Zero would become his.

"You make me the happiest man on earth," he kissed the boy's silver hair and buried his face on the base of the boy's neck.

Zero smiled and caressed the brown lock, he felt content because he would have both brunettes for eternity.

**_to be continued_**

* * *

**_A/N _**_The stage has been set, Zero now has two protectors, in the next chapter onward their real life journey will begin. I hope you will stick around, the rest of VK casts will appear in two chapters. 'til then... _


	12. Following Destiny

_My Dear Readers, I am very sorry for keeping you waiting for a very long time. Somehow the opening of this chapter took a long time to write although the whole chapter had been planned out long ago. Also, during the summer I re-wrote the plot, so the ending of this story will be completely different than what I originally planned.__ I personally like it better, I hope you will too. Just read until the end to find out :)_ From here on angst starts, and you will see hot-tempered Zero like in the manga/anime. Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter! I hope it will make up for the long wait. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Warnings: **AU, yaoi, mpreg

**Beta reader:** Lynn Vo (Gwen Truong)

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot

* * *

**Chapter 12: Following Destiny**

"This is it!"

Zero beamed with satisfaction as he looked at his reflection in the dresser mirror. The purple gown and matching-colored cap accentuated his pale skin and lavender eyes, gold tassel hung down from the left side of his cap, gold stole with imprinted _'HONOR'_ hang down from both his shoulders.

The day he had been waiting for had finally come; in less than thirty minutes he would receive his Middle School Diploma and Award for Distinguished Achievement, his eight years of patience and hard work had finally paid off. Now he could join Kaname and Senri at Cross Academy, a High School and University for vampires and humans built by their parents' close ex-hunter friend, Kaien Cross, to realize the Kurans' dreams of co-existence between the two races.

The teen Prince closed his bedroom door and confidently walked along the brightly-lit corridor. A smile adorned his face as he imagined happy school days ahead with his beloved brunettes. He had missed spending time with them the last eight years. All three Kuran princes received private tutoring from elementary to middle school. Kaname finished middle school eight years ago and left for Cross Academy to continue higher education, Senri followed a year later. Due to their distance and busy schedules, the brunettes only came home on Spring break, Summer break, and Winter break. Currently both were in graduate school. Kaname was majoring in law and Senri was majoring in management. They had chosen careers that would complement their beloved Angel.

Zero's heart was beating fast with excitement as he was nearing the library where the whole family would gather for his graduation ceremony. Kaname and Senri, who hadn't been home for three months, were supposed to come home today. If their flight was on schedule and the traffic was smooth, they should have arrived and met their parents in the library, waiting for him.

"Hi, Zero," a familiar silky voice interrupted his thought as he turned the corner and bumped softly into a warm chest. Strong arms embraced his slender waist, smell of sweet vanilla and rose filled his nostrils.

'_Ah…' _He took a deep breath. _'So calming. How I miss this smell so much.'_

The silverette looked up and was greeted by loving red-wine orbs.

"Kaname, welcome home. I miss you."

He wrapped his arms behind the brunette's neck and closed the distance between their faces, soft lips met for a long passionate kiss. They broke the kiss at the same time and gazed at each other, those eyes reflected more emotions than a thousand words. _Love. Desire. Longing. Comfort. Joy._

A soft touch on his left cheek broke Zero from his trance.

"I am so happy to see you." Kaname whispered with longing, his long fingers gently caressed the smooth skin. "Finally we can be together again."

Zero leaned into the touch and gave the brunette his most charming smile.

"Me too, I have been waiting forever for this moment."

One of his hands touched the hem of Kaname's white blazer and traced along the pristine material down to the sleeve.

"This uniform looks really good on you. I can't wait to wear it!" Zero said with excitement.

"And you look great in that graduation robe. Purple really brings out your beauty best." Kaname complimented with adoration in his voice. He always thought Zero was the most beautiful creature in the universe, but today somehow he looked even more appealing. He looked very mature and angelic.

"Thank you," the silverette blushed, though it's not the first time his fiancé called him beautiful. Kaname's compliment made him happy, he had spent extra time dressing up for this once in a lifetime event. He wasn't a narcissist of sort, many people had complimented him beautiful, but honest compliment from his most beloved person always meant the most.

He gave a quick peck on Kaname's lips and held his hand. "Let's go see Senri and the others. They are waiting for us, I'm sure."

Kaname nodded and silently walked hand in hand with his lover. He wished they could spend more time alone, but he understood Zero missed Senri as much as he missed him. Senri had also been looking forward to see Zero, he'd been talking about it throughout their flight. Kaname was glad he sneaked out of the family room to greet his beloved first, the short time that they just spent relieving their longing for each other was very precious.

The library door was wide open; Senri was standing against the door frame with a wide smile on his face.

"Hi, Angel," he greeted with a warm voice. "You look great."

"Senri…" the silverette let go his fiance's hand and took a few steps forward toward the younger brunette, who received him warmly in his arms.

"I miss you so much…" Senri touched Zero's chin and gently pulled his face closer, kissing his lips gently.

Zero returned the kiss with the same gentleness while caressing the brunette's hair.

"I am so excited to go to the same school as you and Kaname."

"Me too, life in Cross Academy without you was dull. Right, Kaname?" Senri gave Kaname, who was standing behind Zero, a knowing look.

"Indeed," red-wine orbs penetrated deeply into lavender ones. Kaname said in a serious tone, "We missed your smile that would have brightened our days after long lectures. We missed talking heart-to-heart with you. We missed spending quality time with you. We missed seeing you. We had waited so long for this day, our hearts are filled with overflowing joy."

Kaname's confession touched Zero's heart deeply, his cheeks felt warm from involuntary tears. He knew how much both brunettes loved him, but hearing those statements from his most beloved persons made him really happy.

He sniffed and dried his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"You both… I love you so much…"

Both brunettes embraced him tightly; Zero hugged them as if his life was dependent on it and cried silently.

'_I am so happy I could die,' _he thought.

"Ehem! I know you miss each other, but the ceremony is starting." A deep yet gentle voice interrupted their touching reunion.

Zero released himself and looked up pass Senri's shoulder. Rido, dressed in a black formal suit, was standing behind Senri with a knowing smile; his blue and crimson eyes looking at his beloved son with pride.

"Okay," Zero smiled and held his lovers' hands.

The trio followed Rido to the oval table where Shizuka, Haruka, and Juuri were sitting. Rido took a seat next to Shizuka, Kaname sat next to Haruka, and Senri sat next to his brother. The Kuran Heir stood next to his private tutor, facing his family.

"Let the ceremony begin…"

**One hour later…**

Zero's private tutor had left; the Kurans were still sitting around the oval table, discussing Zero's future. Rido picked up a letter in front of him and began reading.

_Zero Kuran,_

_Congratulations on your middle school graduation! You are now a Freshman at Cross Academy High School. Your registration is complete and you are expected to start school in one week. Please plan to arrive a week early for orientation. All Cross Academy students are required to live in the dormitory. Details will be discussed once you arrive. I am looking forward to having you as my student._

_Sincerely,_

_Chairman Kaien Cross_

Rido put down the letter and looked at Shizuka, hinting her to take over the discussion. The queen nodded and locked eyes with Zero. The Prince gave her his full attention, knowing the significance of the words that were about to come out from his mother's mouth.

"It is well-known to the vampire society that the male Kuran heir is the only male vampire who has the ability to bear children, and the off-springs of the Kuran heir are the most powerful vampires. Therefore it will be dangerous if you go to Cross Academy as you are now, because Purebloods and Nobles would want to mate with you for the sake of having children with the powerful Kuran power. In order to protect you we need to seal your vampirism and power. You will live as human while attending Cross Academy and your name will be Zero Kiryuu, a distant nephew of Kaien Cross. The seal is to be done by your mate Kaname, it will weaken nearing your 18th birthday, and only Kaname can break the seal."

All occupants were observing Zero, who had become very quiet. He had always thought being a Kuran heir was a blessing because he could have children with Kaname and Senri. But now he found out being a Kuran heir was also a curse, if he wasn't careful he would end up mothering another vampire's child. He suddenly shivered from imagining what could have happened if his parents hadn't come up with a solution to protect him. He was thankful for having powerful and caring parents, but he couldn't help feeling scared of what his life would be in Cross Academy. He had only known a life of a vampire with power, not any power but THE Kuran power. What would it be like to live as human? He didn't hate humans, in contrary he supported his parents' pacifism. He had a few human friends that he had known from his parents, all of them were very nice but weak. Living as human might not be so bad, but not having power? Could he keep his power while being human? 'Impossible,' he thought.

Sensing Zero's distress Kaname held Zero's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The silverette turned his head toward Kaname and saw red-wine orbs looking at him with assurance.

"It will be okay, Zero. I will protect you with all my life."

Zero nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Kaname."

Senri reached out for Zero's free hand and squeezed it, saying, "You have me, Zero. I will protect you with all my life."

"Thank you, Senri."

Zero was very touched by his protectors' dedication.

'_I am very blessed indeed,' _he thought as he made up his mind.

"I really want to go to school with Kaname and Senri, so I accept my verdict."

Everyone laughed at Zero's sense of humor.

"Great!" Shizuka clapped her hands. "Let's do it!"

"Now?" Zero's eyes widened. "Isn't the school start in one week?"

"Yes, but you need to be there a week early for orientation, which is tomorrow." Shizuka reminded.

"But I haven't packed yet!" Zero was panicked.

"Don't worry son, your stuff will be sent by air in two days. Just pack enough clothes for two days."

"Okay," Zero nodded and fell quiet again. He glanced back and forth between Rido and Senri, thinking about something.

"What is it, son?" asked Rido, feeling Zero had a question in his mind.

The Prince looked at his father and asked softly, "May I have a bonding ceremony with Senri before I am sealed?"

Rido sighed and with a regret voice replied, "I'm sorry son, it can't be done. Bonding ceremony can only be performed between firstborn cousins. If you and Senri really love each other you can be together, but you can only have one bonding ceremony and one wedding. Once you succeed me as King, Kaname will be King Consort."

Zero was sad, he had dreamed of having a family with Kaname and Senri. His heart was crushed with this newfound knowledge. He loved both brunettes, he could still have both of them, but only one as husband and the other lover.

"I am sorry." Zero said with sincere apology and squeezed Senri's hand tighter. "But in my heart we are bonded."

"It's okay."

Senri smiled bitterly. He was very disappointed. For years he had been dreaming of having a family with Zero and raising their children together as the royal family. Now that dream shattered, he would never be on equal standing with Kaname. However, he still believed that as long as they still love each other the three of them could be happy together. This new hope lifted up his spirit; he patted the back of Zero's hand with his free hand and gave a genuine smile.

'_We are going to be okay,' _His eyes told Zero. _'Our status might change, but our feelings won't.'_

'_Thank you,'_ Zero nodded and smiled.

They gazed at each other for a long time, conveying their feelings to each other.

'_I will always love you' _was what those eyes reflected.

"So… are you ready for the sealing ceremony?" Rido broke the silence. Shizuka, Haruka, and Juuri waited with anticipation.

"I am ready." Zero said with confident, releasing the brunettes' hands and stood up.

"I am ready." Kaname said as he stood up and held Zero's hand, guiding him to the center of the library.

Kaname turned Zero so they stood face to face.

"The sealing ceremony will involve blood, so we should take off your graduation robe and cap."

Kaname took off Zero's cap and carefully slid down the purple grown, placing them on the nearest settee. He removed his own white blazer and threw it on the settee, leaving his black dress shirt on, and opened the top two buttons of Zero's white silk shirt. He wrapped both arms around Zero's back and gently pushed him forward until their chests touched. With their gaze locked he chanted:

"This blood binds our lives together,  
This blood seals your true self and power,  
A human you will remain,  
Until my blood flows in you again."

Kaname bit his tongue where Zero's mark was, blood was gushing inside his mouth. He slowly leaned his face forward until his lips touched the mark on Zero's neck. He licked it in slow motion, smearing his blood all over the mark, and then a pair of sharp canines penetrated the soft skin causing the silverette to wince.

Fresh blood flowed from the bitten flesh, mixing with Kaname's own blood. The brunette bit harder and pushed the blood mixture into the two holes on Zero's neck with his bleeding tongue. Their ownership marks burned and the mixture flowed inside Zero's blood stream, altering his blood and DNA. The mark on his neck was fading and Zero convulsed in Kaname's arms, he lost consciousness and fell limp into Kaname's arms.

The room was silent; everyone was observing the now human Zero, who lied peacefully in Kaname's arms as if he was sleeping. His appearance was the same except for the skin of his neck which was now pale all around, Kaname's mark of ownership had completely disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place.

"I'll take him to his room" Kaname carried his bride-to-be out of the room.

Senri watched the scene with jealousy.

**Six hours later in Zero's room…**

Kaname had been sitting on a chair next to Zero's bed since he lied the silverette down, waiting for him to wake up. Shizuka said he would wake up in four hours, but two hours had passed from the designated time and there was no sign of Zero waking up. Kaname was getting worried. What if Zero's body rejected the new blood and he died? He feared for the worst and the loneliness of living the rest of his long life without Zero.

Shizuka had checked on them three times in the last two hours and suggested Kaname to rest, however the brunette politely refused. He said he was concerned with his mate's well being and wanted to be there when Zero woke up.

Kaname sighed and held Zero's hands firmly. The silverette's complexion was paler than he normally was.

"Wake up soon, My Love. Please don't leave me alone." He whispered into Zero's ear.

As if hearing the brunette's plea Zero stirred. His eyelids slowly opened, blurry lavender orbs met a white cathedral ceiling.

'_Where am I…?' _thought Zero, disoriented. _ 'I felt like I just woke up from a deep slumber…'_

He turned his head slowly to the side and saw Kaname observing him with a worried look in his eyes.

"Kaname..." Zero smiled weakly and squeezed the hand that was holding his.

Kaname sighed with relieve and squeezed back, a wide smile decorated his face. He moved to the bed and sat next to his lover, looking at him with affection and caressing his cheek tenderly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know. I've never been a human before so I can't say I feel good or bad."

Both of them laughed. Zero tugged Kaname's hand to pull himself up but didn't have the strength to do so. Kaname pulled him up slowly and hugged him, the silverette laid his head on Kaname's chest.

"I can't feel my power." Zero said softly with a trembling voice. "I'm scared..."

Kaname tightened his embrace and kissed Zero's forehead, his hand was gently caressing the soft silver tresses.

"Don't be afraid. I will protect you with all my life. I will not let anything harm you." His voice was soothing, Zero felt safe already.

"Thank you, Kaname." Zero smiled and looked up, hopeful lavender orbs met reassuring red-wine ones. Just then Zero knew Kaname would keep his promise, he had nothing to fear.

From the corner of his eyes Zero saw his reflection in the mirror behind Kaname, his eyes widened upon seeing the evenly pale skin of his neck. One of his hands reached up to touch the spot where the mark used to be, he felt no tingling sensation as it usually did. Somehow it felt strange, he'd had that mark since he was a baby and now it's gone, he felt as if a part of him was missing.

"The mark… it's gone…" He whispered with disbelief, his tone was sad.

Kaname caressed that spot and got no reaction from Zero, neither a lean to the touch nor a soft moan, he felt a part of Zero was missing and it made him very sad.

"It has to be sealed for your own safety until the time I awaken you. But fear not, that mark is only a symbol of our engagement, what matters most is our hearts."

Kaname took Zero's palm and kissed it softly, then placed it on his chest by his heart.

"I love you, Zero. And I always will."

His red-wine orbs bearing the truth, Zero couldn't keep his eyes from those mesmerizing eyes.

"I will always love you too…"

The distance between their faces shortened and their lips met for a soft kiss. Their embrace tightened and the kiss deepened; flesh moved against flesh and tongue moved against tongue, they savored each others' taste to the fullest. Soon both panted and felt tightness on their pants. They let go at the same time and looked away from each other, both cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.

"What… was… that?" Zero asked shyly.

"That was…. what people call an erection…" Kaname's cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

"Really…?" Zero asked innocently.

"Really…" Kaname smiled at Zero's innocence and turned his head to face him.

"It happens when two teens or adults who love each other kiss or touch, or when a vampire is in heat."

"Heat?" Zero was looking at Kaname with confusion; the 'heat' thing went over his head.

"Have you ever felt something strange? Like… an urge… or having a strong desire that drives you crazy and won't go away until you are touched? Or have you ever had a wet dream and touch yourself?"

"I… did," Zero blushed furiously. "Sometimes I… dreamed about you and my birdie got hard, so I… touched… it… until it released white semen..." Zero admitted shyly and covered his face with both hands. He wished the ground would swallow him whole; he thought he could die from embarrassment if they continued this talk.

Kaname laughed softly and held Zero's hands, slowly pulling them down and resting them on his lap.

"You are not the only one, Zero. Do you remember that night in the tree house on my eighteenth birthday?"

"Yes, I do. You were sitting on the bathroom floor, touching yourself and panting and calling my name."

This time Kaname wished the ground would swallow him whole. Zero was surely a fast learner.

"You know vampires start having urges or heat when they are 14. That urges will get worse each year and will become unbearable by the 18th birthday, during which the heat cannot be satiated unless the vampires mate, and this heat usually lasts for about a week."

"So… what happens when vampires don't mate when they are in heat?"

"Then they will be in a lot of pain. They can touch themselves but they don't get relief."

Zero fell quiet as flashback of the bathroom incident in the tree house was replaying in his head.

"That means… you were in a lot of pain when we were there?" Zero's voice was filled with concern and regret.

Kaname nodded. "Yeah, it was especially painful when you were there because I didn't want to mate with you yet. That's why I cut our trip short, and I've been locking myself in my room once a year for a whole week since then."

"For the last four years…" Zero mumbled to himself.

"For the last four years…" Kaname confirmed.

Zero looked at Kaname with sadness and regret; he caressed both the brunette's cheeks lovingly.

"I'm sorry my lack of awareness had caused you to endure such pain for a long time. And you still have to endure that pain for the next four years because of me…"

Kaname held both Zero's hands and gazed at him deeply. His Zero was very kind and considerate. He would do _anything _forZero, _he would endure pain for Zero_.

"It's completely okay, don't worry about it. I have vowed not to take you until your eighteenth birthday and I intend to keep it. The pain that I have to endure is nothing compare to the everlasting happiness that I will have with you when the time comes."

"Oh… Kaname…" Zero couldn't hold back his tears of happiness. "You are too kind. How could I deserve such love and dedication from you?"

"You deserve all the love and dedication I have in me to give…" said Kaname as he dried Zero's tears and kissed his forehead gently. "Just promise me that you will keep your virtue for me."

"I will keep my virtue for you, Kaname." Zero said with confident. "And I will not let anyone else touch me or kiss me… well… except Senri."

Both laughed freely, the last conversation had completely removed Zero's fear of the future. He believed everything will be okay as long as Kaname and Senri are with him.

"I feel bad for Senri…" Zero voiced out his concern.

"He knows you love him, even without the ceremony."

Zero nodded and laid his head on Kaname's warm chest.

"I hope the three of us will live happy together..."

Kaname hugged Zero tightly and rested his chin on Zero's head. He had known Zero loved Senri as much as he loved him, and that's something he had accepted to be with Zero. As long as Zero is happy he will be happy.

_Everything will be okay…_

_**To be continued**_


	13. Making Memory

_Hi, Minna-san! The moment you have been waiting for is finally here! *Drum rolls* Without further ado, I hope you will enjoy this KZ goodness :)_

**Warnings: **AU, boy/boy soft lemon, angst. Read at your own risk.

**Beta:** Gwen Truong

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot

* * *

**Chapter 13: Making Memory**

The family room of the Kuran household was filled with laughter, an after effect of the Kuran heir's Middle School graduation ceremony. King Rido and Queen Shizuka were sitting across Haruka and Juuri on a U-shape leather couch. They were reminiscing their sons' accomplishments and memorable childhood.

"Can you believe Zero is starting high school in a week?" said Shizuka excitedly. "It feels like yesterday I gave birth to him."

"Yeah, I still remember holding little Zero in my arms. He looked like an angel," Rido gazed far away as he recalled holding newborn Zero for the first time. It was one of the happiest and proudest moments in his life.

"Look at him now, he has grown to be a fine young man." Rido said proudly.

"Indeed." Haruka smiled. "He will make a perfect bride for Kaname."

"And Kaname will make a perfect husband for Zero. He is such a gentleman, and he has loved Zero for as long as I remember. They will make one happy couple. I can't wait for their wedding!" Juuri clasped her hands and her red-wine orbs were beaming with excitement.

"Me too!" Shizuka expressed the same excitement. "We should start planning their wedding!"

The Kuran ladies giggled while the men shook their heads.

"Ladies... Zero hasn't even started high school yet. Chill out!" Rido reminded them, smiling at their enthusiasm, though he was also looking forward for the wedding of the century.

More laughter filled the air as they recalled how cute Zero was as a child, how his innocence always made them smile or embarrassed Kaname and Senri. Rido and Haruka listened patiently as Shizuka and Juuri excitedly shared their dream wedding plans for their sons, unaware that a young brunette had overheard their entire conversation.

Senri went to his room as soon as Kaname left with unconscious Zero in his arms. He sat on his bed and attempted to read a book. He had turned pages after pages for the last two hours, but no matter how hard he tried to concentrate nothing was registered in his head. The image of Kaname intimately biting Zero's neck and how the bonded purebloods held each other during the sealing ceremony were still fresh in his mind. Senri understood they only acted on instinct, but he couldn't help feeling jealous. O how he wished it was him who chanted the sealing spell, bit Zero's neck, caught Zero in his arms when he passed out, and carried him to his room. He would have been with Zero now, spending a memorable time before going to Cross Academy. But he didn't get that privilege just because he was not the firstborn. It's so unfair!

And their parents! How could they be so insensitive to his feelings? Didn't they know he could hear them? He was a pureblood, for goodness sake! Even though his room was five doors away from the family room he could still hear them. They were so loud, especially his Mom and Aunt. How could they enthusiastically planned Kaname's and Zero's grand wedding? It was still at least four years away!

To say that Senri was upset was an understatement. He was angry, sad, disappointed, but most of all deeply hurt. Their parents knew he loved Zero no less than Kaname loved him, he had loved Zero since the day of his birth. He had always dreamed both Kaname and him would wait at the altar as their beloved Zero was walking down the aisle on their wedding day. But that dream would never come true, because only Kaname had the right to be Zero's husband. Couldn't Shizuka and Juuri have waited until they left for Cross Academy to discuss the wedding? Couldn't they have spared his feelings?

Two droplets of tears fell on the page, interrupting Senri from his sulking. How long had he been crying? He didn't even realize it! And now that he's back to reality, he could feel his chest hurting, like it had been hit by a ton of bricks. He brought one hand to his chest and gripped his white silk shirt.

_'It hurts... It hurts so much...' _he cried harder. _'Why can't it be me? I love you so much Zero... I can never love anyone else and I don't want anyone else but you...'  
_  
He placed his book on the nightstand and lied chest down on the bed, burying his face on the pillow and crying his heart out.

_'I won't be satisfied with just being your paramour...'  
_  
Tears soaked the pristine pillow sheet.

Would his pain go away if he cried himself to sleep...

**- KZ -**

The Kuran heir's room was quiet. Both inhabitants were unaware of their parents' heated conversation and a sulking brunette; they were sleeping in each other's arms in the king-sized bed.  
Zero curled like an infant; his right cheek was touching Kaname's left one. One of Kaname's arms wrapped under Zero's neck and the other was hugging his slim waist. Their breathing was even, both their faces reflected peace.

Sun was setting; bright orange hue peaked through the lavender velvet curtain and fell on Kaname's closed eyelids, awaking him from his peaceful sleep. His head shifted slightly to avoid the disturbing ray; red wine orbs opened wide when he felt a soft flesh touching his lips. At first his vision was blurry, then he realized it was due to his very close proximity to his beloved. His lips were touching his beloved's soft cheek and his vision was blocked by a mop of silver hair. Kaname tried to remember how they ended up sleeping in Zero's bed in a very intimate position and smiled upon remembering they had fallen asleep after exchanging heated kisses.

Kaname moved his head back, keeping just enough distance from Zero's face so he could observe his beautiful sleeping face, while his arms were still wrapped protectively around his mate. He never got tired of looking at Zero, especially his sleeping face. They seldom share a bed after Zero's tenth birthday, not only because they had grown up but also because Kaname had to stay at Cross Academy until he finished his study. Therefore he really treasured this rare moment, which was waking up next to a sleeping Zero.

Zero was the definition of beauty. His long silver eyelashes peaked from soft silver strands, his pale skin was without blemish, and red plump lips were inviting to be kissed. But above all he had a pure heart; Zero was such a gentle and kind young man, who had never had and would never hurt a single soul.

_'He is so beautiful inside and outside. I am so fortunate to have him as my mate...' _thought Kaname.

Kaname gazed down at Zero's slender neck, admiring the smooth pale skin. Feeling the urge to touch that inviting skin, he removed his hand from the slim waist and reached out to the skin where his mark of ownership used to be, caressing it gently.

Zero stirred and moaned in his sleep. His head turned away from Kaname's, stretching the smooth pale skin of his neck. Blue veins underneath were exposed; blood flow was clear to any vampire's eyes, screaming "Bite me."

Kaname was mesmerized; his eyes were drawn to those inviting veins. His head moved inch by inch closer and soon his lips met the soft skin. He gave tender kisses along Zero's jaw line then slowly kissed down to the crook of his neck, sucking the skin along the process. The veins underneath made the skin feel warm on his lips, and the thumping of pulse was music to his ears. The beast within him got excited; red-wine orbs turned crimson and white canines elongated, ready to take a bite.

**Stop. **His sane self warned him.

_I want his blood. _The beast insisted.

**You can't.  
**  
_Why not? He is my mate.  
_  
**He is human now. He will turn back to vampire if you bite him. Didn't you promise to protect him?  
**  
Kaname bit his lower lip; the sharp pain returning him back to his senses. He sat up and looked away, trying to calm himself and silently thank his gentle side for warning him. Crimson orbs gradually returned to their original color.

Zero stirred and opened his eyes; sleepy lavender orbs turned to a surprised look when they caught sight of Kaname biting his own lip hard until it was covered with blood.

"Kaname..." Zero slowly sat up until their eyes met. "Stop hurting yourself."

Zero caressed Kaname's left cheek and brought his face closer until their lips touched. He licked Kaname's bottom lip and sucked it gently, the red substance tasted bitter in his mouth. He didn't part their lips after all the blood was cleaned, instead he wrapped both his arms around the brunette's neck and pushed the soft flesh with his tongue, seeking entrance. Kaname returned the embrace and parted his lips, pushing his own tongue inside Zero's mouth. Their tongues danced and lips locked for a passionate kiss. In the midst of passion Kaname remembered not to bite Zero's tongue and draw blood.

As their kisses became more heated Kaname's hands went down to Zero's slim waist and slipped inside the silk shirt. He gently caressed the lower back, then gradually moved up along the spine and traced gentle circles all over his back. Zero shivered, no one had ever touched him, not even Kaname who had all the right to do so. This was a completely new experience, his skin became highly sensitive to Kaname's gentle touches and was covered with goosebumps. The arms around Kaname's neck tightened, Zero's manhood was erected. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of his erection, wetting his underwear. Zero was embarrassed; he broke their kiss and gazed shyly at his lover, his cheeks were flushed from ear to ear.

Kaname smiled in understanding, he took Zero's right hand and led it to his crotch. Zero's cheeks turned furious red when his palm met the tightness in Kaname's pants. The brunette guided Zero's fingers inside, the silverette was embarrassed beyond words when his fingers felt pre-cum on the tip of Kaname's hard shaft. He tried to pull away, but Kaname held his hand still.

Red-wine and lavender orbs met; Zero's heart rate sped up as Kaname's free hand unzipped his pants and slid them down to the ground, freeing the hard shaft. Long fingers smeared the pre-cum on its head and wrapped around the hardness, stroking it in a slow and steady rhythm. Zero moaned as he threw his head back; his hips rocking and slender hands pumping Kaname's length in the same rhythm. Kaname shuddered, no one but himself had ever touched his manhood; Zero's gentle fondling sent electricity to his head.

As he was nearing climax Kaname picked up Zero by the waist and sat him on his naked lap; he spread Zero's legs and wrapped them around his hips. He took both their erections in his hands and rubbed them together, pre-cum was dripping and sleeking their entire lengths. Zero embraced Kaname's neck tightly as if his life was dependent on it; his buttocks tightened and moved in sync with Kaname's. Both were panting hard as they sped up; their foreheads were covered in sweat. They climaxed together and screamed in unison as white semen covered Kaname's hand. Zero felt so high that his head collapsed on Kaname's shoulder. The brunette hugged him with his clean hand then kissed the back of Zero's head and rested his chin on it. Silence enveloped them as the bonded purebloods were embracing their intimacy and cooling themselves down from their first ever heated passion.

"Let's clean up and get ready." Kaname said softly and pat Zero's back.

He gave Zero a quick peck on the forehead and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, cleaning his cum-covered hand and their now limp members then threw the tissue in the bin. He wrapped one arm around Zero's armpit and another under his knees then slowly stood up, carrying his beloved bride-to-be to the en-suite bathroom. Zero embraced Kaname's neck and pulled himself up, snuggling his cheek on the brunette's chest and gazing at the red-wine orbs with love.

"Kaname..." Zero called shyly.

"Yes?"

"Mmm... Can we touch each other again sometimes? It felt really good when you touched me until I cum..." Zero's cheeks flushed but his gaze didn't falter; he was looking at Kaname with anticipation.

"Of course, Love. We can make out for as many times as you wish."

Kaname smiled lovingly as he entered the shower and gently put Zero down. He discarded both their shirts and turned on the warm water.

"In fact..."

He caressed Zero's naked back and showered his neck with tender kisses, a soft moan escaped from the silverette's lips.

"Let's do it again right now..."

**-KZ-**

Kaname was in a very happy mood. After 14 years of waiting he finally became intimate with Zero the way fiancés were supposed to be, not only once but twice on their very first time. Though they didn't go all the way Kaname was very content as he thought of the many more intimacy they would share years ahead and the ultimate reward when they would eventually lose virginity to each other.

Zero was in cloud nine. He just did it with Kaname, his fiance! It all started with an innocent kiss, but the atmosphere at the time was just right, everything just happened naturally. It was perfect! This special day would forever be carved into his memory. And Kaname said they could do it again for as many times as he wished. Life at Cross Academy wouldn't be so bad if he could still make more memories with Kaname.

The happy lovebirds walked hand in hand to the living room where their family had been waiting to see them off. Zero excitedly chatted about how happy he was to go to the same school as Kaname and Senri. He also asked about the school and its students, and what kinds of things to do there. Kaname patiently listened and answered his questions. The couple was so into their conversation and so happy that everyone in the living room could feel their happy aura even before they were approaching.

"Hi Nii-san, Zero, you look so happy."

Senri gave a sarcastic remark and forced a smile as they entered, but no one realized it because everyone was still too excited about Zero starting high school. Up until the bonded pureblood's arrival Shizuka and Juuri were still discussing how perfect Kaname and Zero were for each other. They seemed to have forgotten that Zero had another man that he loved equally, they had forgotten about him! He was sad, not only because he had seemed to be forgotten, but also he didn't get a chance to make a memory with Zero on their last few hours home. He imagined what Zero was doing with Kaname in his room. From their expression and aura he was guessing something good must had happened. He wondered if Zero thought about him while with Kaname.

_'Maybe not,' _he thought sadly. For a moment his eyes turned sad but he recovered quickly.

Fortunately or unfortunately for him, no one realized how he truly felt for he hid it so well behind those calm smile and blue orbs.

"Hi Senri, how are you?"

Zero released Kaname's hand and approached Senri, hugging his waist and kissing his lips. If Senri was surprised he didn't show it; he returned the hug and kiss. Like medicine Zero's kiss made him feel a little better.

"You don't look well, Senri." Kaname was the one who noticed his tired eyes.

Zero broke the kiss and observed Senri, lavender orbs widened upon seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Ah, Senri. Are you okay?" Zero gripped his hands firmly and looked at him with worry.

Senri gave a small smile and pat Zero's hair.

"I'm fine, Angel. I just didn't get enough sleep. I will be fine after taking a nap in the plane." He reassured Zero.

"Are you sure?" Zero raised his eyebrows and continued to observe him.

"I am very sure."

Senri kissed Zero's hair and embraced him tightly as if he would lose him if he let go. Zero thought Senri was acting strange, they'd hugged a lot but Senri had never hugged him so tight until he was feeling suffocated. He wondered why Senri acted this way and started to recall events since their arrival. As far as he remembered the only events taking place were his graduation ceremony and sealing ritual. He didn't remember what happened after he was sealed, and just an hour ago he was awaken in his bed with a bleeding Kaname.

_"You can only have one bonding ceremony and one wedding. Once you succeed me as King, Kaname will be King Consort..."  
_  
Rido's words suddenly echoed in his mind, and he remembered Senri's disappointed look. He also remembered the sad look in a pair of blue orbs when Kaname bit him.

_'Of course! How could I have forgotten?'  
_  
Zero mentally slapped himself.

_'Senri must still feel sad although I had reassured him that we will always be together.'  
_  
Zero returned Senri's embrace with the same tightness and buried his head on Senri's shoulder, as if comforting him that they would never lose each other. After what seemed like an eternity he looked up and whispered to his ear.

"I will always love you, Senri."

Senri loosened the hug and turned his head to the side, blue orbs saw sincerity in those beautiful lavender eyes. He couldn't help smiling from the bottom of his heart.

"Me to, Zero. I will always love you."

_'Yes, as long as we love each other the three of us will be fine,' _Senri tried to convince himself.

Kaname watched the whole scene in silence. He was feeling indescribable sadness seeing Zero and Senri holding each other like there was no tomorrow, and whispering sweet 'I will always love you' to each other. His chest hurt, it really hurt to know that he alone would never be enough for Zero. He felt like crying but held his tears back. His fiance should never know how he truly felt. He had accepted that half of Zero's heart belonged to Senri and they would be spending time together. As long as Zero was happy, everything else didn't matter.

Kaname approached them and offered a hand to Zero.

"It's time."

Zero took it and the three of them walked toward their parents who were waiting to see them off at the Palace's entrance. After exchanging hugs and kisses, Haruka and Juuri wished Zero good luck for his new journey at Cross Academy. Rido gave him a white gold necklace with a 'K' pendant made from red ruby.

"It's something to remind you of us when you are homesick. Since Kiryuu has the same initial, no one would suspect that you are the Kuran heir."

"Thank you Otou-san." Zero meant thank you for not only the momento but also for thinking of his safety.

Shizuka gave him an album containing family pictures as well as pictures which highlighted his life from birth to present, including a picture of him running around the house in a nude-colored neko outfit. Everyone went "Oooooo" and said he was so cute, causing him to blush. Did he really do that when he was little? It was so embarrassing!

"Thank you, Okaa-san," Zero's eyes were in tears and he hugged the album to his chest. "I will treasure this."

Shizuka kissed his cheeks and pat his shoulder.

"Take care, Zero."

Zero nodded and left the palace with Kaname and Senri by his sides. They entered the limousine and sat in one row, Zero seated in the middle. Now that the time had come he felt really nervous. What would it be like to live as human in a foreign place? Would there be any danger? Would he survive?

His uncertainty disappeared when he felt a squeeze in both hands. Kaname and Senri were looking at him with assuring eyes. He nodded at them and smiled.

_Yes... I will be fine as long as Kaname and Senri are by my sides..._

_**The End**_

_**to be continued in**_

**TWO BRUNETTES AND A SILVER ANGEL: CONTINUED STORY**

Posted 2/27/13


End file.
